


Moments Along The Road

by ainamclane



Category: Flashpoint, The Listener (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Crossover, Established Relationship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Toby meet in the ER and quickly decide to spend their time together. Incidents throughout their relationship are worth telling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so firstly, I started writing that as soon as i heard Spike would be starring in The Listener. I thought both guys are pretty cool on their own, together just awesome...hopefully i'm not the only one who thought of this pairing ;)  
> spelling mistakes are mine since its not betaed. English is my second language and if i chose a wrong wording please correct me so i can learn ;D
> 
> i thought posting it before we actually get to see the crossover on screen so my work won't fall apart once i see how it really is :)
> 
> Set after Season 4 on Flashpoint,  
> Set in Season 3 of the Listener. spoilers for the first 7 episodes ;)
> 
> AU for Listener after S3e07 since I changed quite a bit...
> 
> please, please let me know what you think! since i think i'm one onf the few to try this and i hoped to stay in character...;)

Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti/Toby Logan

/..../ are thoughts

 

When Spike saw Toby the first time in the ER, the first thoughts were: /Damn he’s beautiful./ Spike sadly was ushered away before he could look at the other man more. His doctor was Liv, she quickly checked his wound over: “Okay, there is no bullet fragments I can see. You got lucky with your through and through,”

Spike barely nodded because he was still looking around carefully for that guy. He couldn’t see him and tried not to look disappointed.

“Are you looking for someone?” Liv asked and Spike shook his head: “No, I’m just distracted.”

She smiled kindly: “All right, I’m done with your wound. I’ll get them to sort out your paperwork to release you.” She was called from further away and looked around briefly: “Toby! Get Officer Scarlatti signed out please?” before she stalked away.

Mike was kind of confused for a second before the blue eyed man arrived. The same he had called beautiful a few minutes earlier. And seeing that man closer now didn’t change his thoughts. /Hot/ came to his mind as well as /amazing/.

“Officer Scarlatti?” he asked and seemed to blush a tiny bit though Spike couldn’t make out why: “I’m Toby Logan. I used to be an EMT here before joining IIB.”

“Nice to meet you,” Spike replied and reached for his tac vest lying next to him on the examination table: “And I’m Spike…”

Toby nodded: “Okay, Spike, shall I take your vest?”

Mike was secretly relieved not to have it in his hand and rather place a hand over his arching stitches. It somehow helped while walking. /Why it always seems to help holding on to a wound is beyond me/

“It’s normal. When you keep pressure on it while walking, gravity loses a bit of the pain,” Toby explained and Spike looked at him because he had thought just that: “Oh crap…you really did think about that. I thought you were talking to me…” Toby said and looked shell shocked while still walking with him.

“So what, you can actually hear my thoughts?” Mike asked with a smirk and suddenly blushed when his earlier thoughts about Toby crossed his mind.

“Uh, yes. Sometimes when people project their thoughts loudly,” Toby replied easily and gestured with his hand: “You kind of drew my attention.”

/Oh God no, please don’t let him know what I thought!/ Spike wished and Toby shook his head, answering his thought: “Sorry to disappoint. And just so you know, I think you’re hot, too. It kind of was what made me accidentally listen in on your thoughts. I am terribly sorry and I actually try to keep out but sometimes things just are beyond my blocking abilities.”

“I also hope you’re better at keeping such a secret,” Mike replied easily and smiled widely: “Hey, I don’t know how long I’ll be but how about I take you out on a beer?”

Toby seemed to look for something in Mike’s eyes because after a second he nodded: “I’d like that,”

Spike smiled widely and then indicated a counter where a nurse was dealing with about seven persons: “Your old co-worker able to spring me first?”

“I’ll do my best,” Toby replied with an easy smile and indicated Spike to also step closer to the counter: “Hey Tash, mind signing Mr SRU out?”

She looked up at that, smiled at Toby and then looking at Spike: “Of course. Just a second, Logan.”

A guy who hadn’t heard Toby speak was about to raise his voice but Toby focused on him: “I hope you don’t mind Officer Scarlatti’s discharge. He needs to report to the Ads about the shooting right away.”

Spike really felt uncomfortable but Toby carefully bumped his good shoulder with his and turned back to Tash who handed him the paperwork: “Its so sad not to see you in your EMT uniform anymore, Toby. We miss you around here. Oz is like a kicked puppy and now with doing overtime…”

“Yeah, he’s trying for that promotion,” Toby nodded and sighed: “I’ll try filling in extra shifts whenever I can.”

She nodded and handed a clipboard to Toby: “Get him sign it and leave it with the rest,” she indicated a box of filled forms before turning back to the other patients.

“You helping out?” Spike asked and looked over what Toby was reading before he signed it and they were on their way with a prescription.

Toby started leading them out of the building: “Yes, my partner Oz is currently without a partner, the last one, Elyze quit a week ago, and therefore uses his spare time on his promotion. I used to ride with him before IIB got wind of my gift and I’m helping them out as often as I can.”

“I hope it’s a rare helping out. I know of some IIB operations where we got called in,” Mike replied easily and tried to adjust his torn sleeve on his arm so that it didn’t look too bad with the white bandage around all the black uniform.

“When I am not stuck in a bank robbery, its pretty harmless,” Toby nodded and lead them across the emergency bay and towards the EMTs station.

/Where the hell are we going?/ Mike wondered but shrugged: “You’ll have to tell me your worst stories over a beer then.”

“Deal,” Toby nodded and continued: “And we’re trying to find Oz so that I can drive you to the SRU headquarter. I only own a bike and getting Oz’ car will be easier. Besides, he’s about to finish his shift anyways.”

“Seriously,” Mike started and continued in his head since was pretty sure Toby listened: /I need to get used to you reading my mind. Are you always reading or-?/

“Not always. But if we’re in a conversation its sometimes hard to keep it apart. And thanks for thinking, not talking about it. I’m actually very careful whom I’m telling.”

“I get that. And not that I need to be ashamed of my thoughts but its still concerning that you might pick things up that are…bad.” Mike frowned: /Why did you slip up with me anyways?/

“Sometimes its hard to divide the source of conversation. Earlier, when I first saw you, your thoughts were clear to me because you unknowingly projected that you thought I was hot,” Toby smirked teasingly: “Since I thought pretty much the same about seeing you, it was loud and clear. When we actually talked, I could still hear your thoughts simply because I am interested in you.”

“I don’t know if that’s flattering or offending,” Scarlatti replied and indicated a guy: “That Oz?”

“Actually, yes. That is Osman,” Toby said and sighed: “He’s pissed about still not having a partner.”

“You should consider quitting IIB then,” Spike said honestly: “The team I am with, I got offered plenty of other jobs and promotions but we’re like family. They’re my friends. I can help people with what I am doing as much as I could with another job within the police. I stay because I am with my friends.”

Toby looked at Oz for a while, clearly thinking about what Mike had said. He nodded after a moment: “I think you’re right. I may be able to help people now, but I also helped people before I joined the IIB. Seeing Oz struggle is hard on me.”

Spike nodded and walked up to Oz, trying to get Toby to think of something else. Namely painkillers with Michaelangelo’s name on them: “Oh, sorry Spike, we’ll get you those meds.”

“Hey, Toby,” Oz greeted Logan when he finally saw them: “What’s up man?”

“Oz, meet Officer Mike Scarlatti,” Toby introduced and then smiled at Oz: “Could you give us a ride over to the SRU’s?”

Oz seemed to think about it for a moment but Toby seemed not to listen in. Mike smiled, seeing Toby trying for their friendship’s sake. Osman seemed to give in after a moment: “Okay, I’m done anyways. Just dropping you both of?”

“Yes, I’ll see you at home,” Logan said and Spike briefly wondered if they were rooming together.

“Whatever, Toby,” Oz replied good naturedly and they made their way to Oz car where Oz started ranting about things. They had just arrived at the SRU’s when Toby looked at Oz: “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yeah, and I won’t have to pick you up to drive you across town to bring you home?”

“Oz, we live across the hall, you never had to-“

“That time when your bike-“

“Okay, that’s it,” Toby said and opened the door. Spike following him out of the car with a wince when his sore arm caught on the doorframe.

“Toby?” Oz asked and indicated his head. Toby nodded: “Yes, Oz. Thank you.”

Mike did wonder what Toby had gotten to hear but found he could live with not knowing parts. He smiled at the easy friendship those men shared and knew his team didn’t need much else than a tilt of the head to know what was being said either. Anyone else wouldn’t understand that language.

“You have a car here, right?” Toby asked suddenly and brought Mike out of his thoughts: “Yes, well, its actually a bike as well but I can borrow one from the lot.”

“Might not be a good idea if you’re taking medication later. Or drinking a beer,” Toby reminded him and Mike scowled: “Right,”

They entered the SRUs headquarters and Mike was greeted by his teammates, all asking how he was doing. 

Toby used that moment to scan the others. Not with his mind but as an observer. He saw the friendship between them easily, being glad that teams were all looking like that after years of working together.

“Who’s he?” Sam asked rather suddenly and Toby suddenly realized he was wearing jeans, a leather jacket and pretty much looked like a complete stranger.

“Oh,” Mike grinned: /Sorry Toby, forgot to introduce you right away/ Toby indicated with a small nod that it was okay before Spike continued: “This guy is Toby Logan. He’s an EMT and was kind enough to give me a ride. This one doctor pretty much ordered him to take me back here.”

“That or let you stay the night,” Toby replied easily: “Liv is a real mother hen when it comes to her patients. She just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“And you’re still following her orders?” Greg asked smirking.

“Well, Scarlatti here promised a beer for my driving service,”

“Which will have to go to Oz now that he drove us,”

“I didn’t want to take you on a bike with that arm,” Logan replied and handed Raf the tac vest after the man had started stepping forward. Mike tensed inwardly and Toby realized suddenly he had read Raf’s thoughts.

Raf didn’t seem to notice though, nor did anyone else. Jules laughed: “He would have driven himself,”

“Right, and with the morphine still in his body, we would have gotten the call in,” Toby replied again and Spike shook his head: “Allright guys, I’m going to change.”

Ed sighed: “Good idea. My wife is waiting for me,”

“Jules and I have a dinner reservation I’m surprised we might not have to cancle, so no night out guys,” Sam replied and Jules nodded.

Greg nodded: “I’m meeting Marina tonight.”

“Have fun, boss,” Jules said warmly and Raf nodded before heading away.

Toby kind of was left standing there but caught Spike’s thoughts from the locker room: /A date night and I’m dead on my feet. Wonderful./

Toby pretty much felt the same. It had been a long day and a beer on his couch sounded really good right now if Mike cared to join him. Who knew, maybe it would lead to more?

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Scarlatti said and they walked from the building to Mike’s bike. Spike thankfully had a second helm in his box unlike Toby.

“No problem. How about you let me drive? We’ll stop at the pharmacy around my building?”

/God, that sounds good,/ Mike thought: “Yes, okay.”

“You know I heard the first part, right? And I’m pretty wiped from the day as well. You can also crash at my place and luckily I have the day off tomorrow.”

Spike grinned widely: “Good, since I’m on sick leave.”

~*~

Their first night together was that same night and both continued hanging out together the whole next day but they moved to Spike’s place since Mike ran out of cloths to wear and Oz kept showing up all the time and only Toby’s gift had saved them from actually being walked in on.

“You know, I haven’t had much fun lately. I’m glad I’ve met you,” Mike said and smiled thankfully when Toby changed his dressing on the bullet wound. Showering together had soaked the bandage through even though it was supposed to be waterproof.

Toby looked up at that, smiling genuinely and placing a small kiss on Spike’s shoulder just above the graze: “I’m glad as well. You made me realize the first few minutes that friends are family.”

Mike nodded and kept quiet. He briefly flashed to his mother, now back in Italy with his dad being dead. He looked down for a moment and Toby touched his knee gently, drawing him out of his memories.

“I never got to know my family,” Toby said and shrugged: “I’m sorry about yours.”

“It’s okay. My team fills in mostly and work always has been busy enough. I was hoping you’d fill part of my days now,” Spike said and shrugged. He had no reason to lie to Toby, he’d read him anyways.

“I’m not always reading you, it happens sometimes even if I try really hard,” Toby defended himself right away and sighed: “See, I’m doing it again.”

/Don’t ever change/ Mike thought while standing. It had been a great day yesterday but now they both needed to head to work.

“I’ll try. And now I need to let Oz know that I will be back being his partner,” Toby said and lankily moving towards Spike, walking him backwards and kissing him: “And thanks for not wanting me to change.”

/It’s who you are. An essential part. Its like I had to try stop breathing. Or like not trying to work out a bomb about to go up./ Spike thought since his lips were occupied with Toby’s.

Though Logan had been relaxed, he seemed to melt against Mike now. It was a relieve to know he could cause that after just knowing Toby short of two days.

“When meeting the right people, it doesn’t matter how long you know them for. It just clicks.” Toby answered a stray thought and moved to grab his leather jacket and helmet. 

Scarlatti quickly grabbed his backpack with spare cloths and indicated the door: “You dropping me off?”

“Of course, Officer Scarlatti,” Toby replied with a big smile, his blue eyes flashing brilliantly.

“Thank you, Paramedic Logan,” Michaelangelo replied easily. He grabbed his helmet and followed Toby out the door and to Toby’s bike. They had taken both bikes back to Mike’s place for eventually parting ways earlier than thought.

Stopping at the SRU’s HQ, Toby quickly kissed Spike but Spike was reluctant. Toby frowned but Mike explained: /The police is not known for being very accepting of gays, Toby. Canadians or not…/

“I know. Oz hasn’t asked yet but I’m sure he will. I don’t know what to tell him…”

Spike shrugged and waved at Jules and Sam, arriving together now that they had been okayed from the Chief. Toby sat with his back to them and didn’t turn, scanning their minds already: “They’re curious to who I am.”

“Of course they are. It’s like being dropped off at your parents place after a date and all your big brothers line up to protect you or tease you,” Spike laughed and indicated his phone while turning around to leave: /I’ll call you, I promise/

“You’re the first to actually talk to me in thoughts all the time even though its not necessary,” Toby added and Mike turned back around once more: /Nothing different than talking out loud, just more privacy that way./

Toby started the bike with a smile that Mike could see before he turned back and headed into the building.

“Hey Spike,” Sam greeted and Jules walked up to him as well: “Who was that down there?”

“Ah, just a friend,” Spike replied, ignoring Kira’s raised eyebrow over Jules and Sam’s back. He ignored them all and walked to the locker room, being followed by Sam who also needed to change. Ed, Raf and Greg were already in and getting changed.

“Hey Scarlatti, how’s the arm?” Greg asked and indicated the newly wrapped bandage. Toby had done a good job and added thrice a thick padding to prevent the uniform from rubbing it through. Mike glanced at it and shrugged: “Just a scratch.”

“No pain meds? Restricted movements?” Ed asked and Spike thought back to all the movements he had had yesterday. Thankfully without blushing, Mike nodded: “Should be all good. I don’t know about grabbing gear though.”

“Okay, good. Now we know where we’re at,” Greg nodded.

They continued to the briefing room where Spike was doing some of his post-getting shot paperwork and talked about what had happened when Spike had been away yesterday. Spike took it all in and nodded. When they broke for heading to the gym he got a call.

“Scarlatti?” he answered quickly.

“Hey Spike,” Toby started and then continued: “You know, I just quit IIB and though my friends and coworkers there were pissed, it was the right decision. I used to help people no one considered helping yet. IIB already works for those in their systems. I like to be on the street more.”

“Good, I know what you mean. Osman taking you back?” Mike asked and followed his team into the room, indicating his phone call but not wanting to be separated from his team.

“I haven’t told him yet. Also, I would include us…if that’s okay with you?”

Spike’s heart skipped a beat: “I really wish you could read my thoughts right now,”

“What would I read?” Toby asked and when Spike kept quiet guessed: “Your team around you?”

“Yes, they are. But know that I’m okay with it. Say hi to Oz,” Spike said and listened to Toby saying goodbye.

He turned to his team, ignoring the questioning stares he got and went to walk on the treadmill to avoid his stitches for another few days. He listened in on the others talking about that last party they had on the day Greg had decided and Jules and Sam had been off the hook.

Right after the first half a mile, the siren sounded and they were a go. Spike riding with Greg, quickly preparing his tech and nodding at Greg: “Ready to hack into the system from afar,”

“Good,” Greg said and Spike pretty much focused on the case.

~*~

“Oz!” Toby called out and jugged to catch up with his best friend. 

“Hey, so, how’s that friend of yours?” Oz asked and indicated the shoulder graze of Spike.

Toby shrugged and grinned: “He’s good,” Toby said and then indicated their break room which was empty. It usually was and Oz had been stuck here lately. Toby winced at that because he was the reason.

“So, what are you doing here?” Oz asked after a second and took something to eat and another book from his never ending supply. 

“I came to talk to you,” Toby started: “About last night….” Toby continued and Oz looked up at him: “That Mike guy?”

“Yes, that Mike guy,” Toby added: “We’re kinda dating.”

Oz’ hand had been halfway between his plate and his mouth, now pausing mid-movement and jaw already opened. It looked ridiculous. /He’s gay? Since when?/ out loud he said: “Explains why you were so flustered when I walked in.”

Toby smiled brightly: “Yes well, it does. And no, I’m not gay, rather than bi.”

Oz shrugged: “As long as you don’t take me shopping,”

Toby laughed: “It was you that dragged me to that shoe place.”

“Yeah well,” Oz shrugged.

“And hey, something else,” Toby continued: “I didn’t talk to Ryder yet, but I just quit IIB and would like to come back to be your partner.”

Oz gaped at him before a smile broke across his face: “Really? I mean obviously you thought about it quite a bit and all and I still am applying for that promotion and-“

“Oz!” Toby interrupted: “I’ll be there for you and I’ll help you.”

“Good, good. Why did you decide to come back?”

Toby looked down a bit and then shrugged: “Mike said something about family being the people you chose. Your friends you worked with and the ones you’d do anything for. I don’t have that with Michelle. I have it with you, with the others here, Liv…”

Osman nodded and took a healthy bite of his kebab: “Why are you still here and not talking to Ryder yet?”

Smiling, Toby walked away to do just that.

~*~

Rubbing away the last smudges of the day, Spike sighed and walked towards the showers. The briefing had been okay, the usual really and the day rather uneventful. No one had been shot at, knifed or poisoned. Just a bomb that had to be dismantled before the time ran out. Nothing Spike couldn’t handle. Their guy hadn’t been caught though and when the last trail had run out, Donna and her team had taken over. Team One had been on the go for nearly eight hours straight at that point. 

“Spike?” Kira asked. And geezes, that girl was still there? Spike turned towards her, his team about to move past him. When he looked at her she pointed to another conference room: “You have a visitor,”

“Thanks, Kira,” he smiled tightly and without a doubt knew it to be Toby: /C’mon out. I’ll properly introduce you to the team now that you’re going to hang out with me more./

Toby stepped out into the hallway, smiling at Mike and shrugging: “Well, you did mention it.”

“I did,” Mike said and turned to his team that always loved to be nosy: “Guys, you remember Toby from two nights ago?” when he got a nod from them all he indicated each and pointed out a name for Toby: “Ed, Boss Greg, Jules, Sam and the newest Raf.”

Toby nodded: “Nice to see you again. Mike here promised he could beat me at darts once his arm was useful again and I plan on beating him until that is the case.”

“Har har, very funny, Logan!” Mike called out and scratched a bit of skin on his neck that was covered in dirt. Why the bombs had to be hidden away in the dustiest places was beyond him.

“Oz and Liv will meet us there,” Toby said and looked at the team: “Why don’t you tag along?”

“Oh sounds like a plan,” Jules said and bumped Sam’s side, Ed clapping Greg’s back and Raf agreed: “Sounds good.”

That Liv would end up going home with Raf was just a coincidence.

~*~

The team pretty much accepted Logan to be around every now and then. Of course Spike couldn’t really tell them why Toby was around as much as he was and if the others thought a friendship had formed after the first few nights out, even better.

Raf was dating Olivia now anyways so Toby and Liv showed up together nine out of ten times to pick their friends up. The team would tag along sometimes, as would Osman with Sandy pretty much every time but no one complained really.

One slow day, Spike’s phone was ringing again and when picking up, Spike could hear the siren in the background while Toby was talking: “Spike, I’ve got Dean here! Get Parker down here now. He’d been stabbed by a hit and run on the street. You drive him here please because I picked up some thoughts that SRU will need to follow through.”

Spike already started running: “On my way!”

“Boss!” He yelled through the whole headquarters, clearly saying its urgent but also trying to stay calm: “Winnie, armed robbery downtown, one victim stabbed. The vic is currently brought into hospital. Get the team down there, I’ll take Greg!”

Ed was about to protest as was Greg but Spike shook his head: “Now!” and grabbed Greg, dragging him away. Luckily, they had been in full gear already: “I’ll explain on the way,”

Greg followed hastily and when Spike sped out of the building explained to the team after Winnie had ranted of a few details from dispatch: “Toby called me a second ago. The guy stabbed was Dean. We’re heading to the hospital now. Toby thought he saw the attacker since they had been pretty close when the call came in. I’ll take the sketch. Toby also mentioned that the guy seemed pretty bad and was in rage.”

Greg paled visibly next to Spike and Mike shook his head before his boss could ask him: “Toby didn’t say anything.”

Winnie piped up: “ID of Dean is confirmed. They just called us and I told them Parker’s on the way. Jules, Sam and Raf are on their way to the scene, Ed will follow you, Greg.”

“Thank you, Winnie,” Greg replied and barely let Spike park before heading off to the hospital.

Spike followed and projected his thoughts: /Toby, we’re here!/ he yelled in his head, knowing it would draw Toby’s attention anywhere within the ER. 

“Over here Spike!” Toby called and Greg immediately headed that way, just knowing Toby wouldn’t call Spike without reason.

“Where is he?” Greg asked Toby and Toby blocked his way now but answered patiently: “He’s with Liv getting an CT. He’ll be back here any moment as soon as we know more. They would prepare him right here if he needed surgery.”

“How bad is it?” Spike asked while Greg nodded and took a deep breath to stay a bit calmer.

Oz arrived then and handed Toby a file: “The results are right here.”

“Okay, the knife went into the stomach,” Toby said and looked at Greg: “The appendix got nicked. Luckily nothing else but they will have to get him into surgery to avoid infection now.”

“Nothing else?” Greg asked and Liv came back with Sandy wheeling the bed and Dean: “No, don’t worry, Greg,” Liv said and moved to give Dean an IV: “Its routine around here and luckily nothing else was hit. Dean was very lucky. Even more so when Toby hinted at it right when they came in.”

Greg sighed relieved: “Dean?”

“I’m okay, Dad,” Dean replied weakly and had his eyes closed. Liv mouthed “Morphine” and Greg nodded before reaching for Dean’s hand: “You’ll be fine. And you’ll have a nice scar to show off.”

Dean smiled weakly: “Saved the girl,”

Greg startled at that and turned to look at Spike. Toby tugged Spike’s sleeve and indicated a head tilt which Oz saw, Liv narrowing her eyes knowingly as well and both stepped outside.

“Toby?” Spike asked and looked over to where Greg was.

“He saved a girl about thirteen. She was standing in the line of the guy and the exit. He pushed her away and got the knife,” Toby said and then continued: “He got a good look at the robber.”

Spike smiled brightly: “We’ll get to that in a second.”

“Oh and you should call Clark,” Toby said and looked up and waved down the hallway where Ed was running up just now: “They’re kinda in a relationship.”

Spike gaped at him and nodded: “I’ll do that.”

Just then, Sandy and Liv wheeled Dean away, Greg coming out of the room as well as Oz. Osman was still talking to Greg about Dean pulling through just fine.

Ed stopped: “Spike?”

“I’m taking Toby outside to get a face. Dean saved a teenage girl that we should find because she saw everything,” Spike said.

“Blond hair, blue eyes?” Jules asked and Spike relayed the question to Toby who nodded: “Yes Jules.”

“She already told us how brave Dean was. Her name is Kelly and she would like to speak to Dean later.”

Greg seemed close to tears for a moment, clearly touched by his son’s bravery: “I’m sure Dean would be glad to see her.”

“Visual of potential suspect!” Raf called over the headphones and Greg already ran away, Ed on their heels yelling at Spike to get everything from Toby.

“C’mon, before I’ll head over as well,” Spike said quickly and walked away, Osman following: “Should we call you when Dean is out of surgery?”

“Yes, please. And,” Spike quickly emailed a contact of Clark to Oz: “Clark. He’s Dean’s friend. Apparently even boyfriend.”

“Good,” Oz nodded and walked away, leaving Spike and Toby to business. Getting a description was pretty easy. Toby had obviously done that before but Spike had no time to ask. Once done, he started the database and quickly kissed Toby: “I’ll see you later. Thanks for calling me.”

“Anytime, Spike,” Toby said and was about to say something else when Spike interrupted: /Anything spoken can be heard over the radio right now…/

Toby nodded with a smile and drew a heart into the air. That seriously made Spike’s day and Toby knew that. Spike quickly rushed off to get Raf from the scene, dividing was in order again since an id of Toby’s description came back with a result and three possible locations.

~*~

Later, after running through half the city, Sam talking their guy down, that they gathered back in the hospital, Clark having gotten Oz’ call and visited Dean was surprised to pretty much see the whole team walking in with food. Just chicken soup for Dean and the others ate Chinese.

“You were brave back there,” Greg said to his son and helped him sitting upright a bit better.

“Thanks,” Dean said with a small smile and when the door opened, the whole group looked towards the new arrival: “Hello, I’m Kelly,”

Kelly walked in with her mother behind her and a few flowers, a get well card and a basket of junk food: “I wanted to thank you.”

Dean nodded and waved: “I’m Dean and this is my Dad Greg,” he indicated his father and then the whole team: “They’re the ones that went after the bad guy.”

“Yes, I saw them. They were great with me,” she smiled brightly: “Thank you for getting me out of the way. I didn’t even see him at first.”

“That’s okay. I knew I couldn’t let him run over you,” Dean replied and Clark nodded at him: “He wants to follow his dad’s career eventually.”

Greg seemed rather surprised at that but kept quiet. Kelly quickly said her thanks, also to Toby who had looked at her small bruise from being pushed out of the way before leaving.

“You really want to join the police?” Greg asked quietly and Dean nodded: “I see what you do and I want to try my best to do so as well.”

Greg was pretty overwhelmed by that and Clark grinned: “Yeah, we’ll be Greg and Ed Jr.”

Ed smiled at that, obviously proud of his son as well. Spike tried to hide a grin at that. Toby then indicated they should leave. Sneaking out was pretty easy but Spike knew he couldn’t leave anyone behind when taking their SUV so he climbed on Toby’s bike and off they were. Spike had turned off his radio but was still listening should they call to ask where he was.

~*~

“You and Logan were gone pretty quickly yesterday,” Raf called Spike on it the next day and Spike turned his face away to hide a blush that threatened to come out when he thought of the reason and what Toby and him had been up to last night.

Mike shrugged: “I know. I was pretty wiped and asked Toby to take me home.”

“Liv thinks you’re dating,” Raf said neutrally and looked over to where Spike froze in his movement and then picked up his gear again: “Its true, right?”

“Yes, it is…” Spike nodded and shrugged: “You know I cannot really tell everyone about it.”

“I don’t think Ed or Greg would judge you. Sam and Jules are no problem if you ask me,” Raf said and stood so he could look out over the hallway, indicating protection to Spike if he wanted to talk.

Scarlatti nodded: “I know. Or I think I know its just that after I kept this side down for so long…never talking about it when asked whom I’ve been dating…”

“You didn’t tell anyone?” Raf asked surprised: “Thank you for trusting me.”

“Secrets did bad things to this team. If the others ask, I’ll tell. And Wordy knew. Lou suspected.” Spike answered truthfully: “This job is my life, Toby knows that and lives for his job as well. I figure Liv does too. That’s why it works so well.”

Raf agreed: “Yes, I guess it does. Besides, if we’re to get hurt, they’re first to know.”

Spike grinned at that before Raf indicated people on the hallway and they stopped talking about it.

~+~

“Shots fired at IIB headquarters. Team one respond.”

“IIB?” Spike asked and frowned: “Let me call Toby, he used to work there,”

“Do it on the way,” Greg nodded and Ed indicated Spike should ride with Raf.

They headed out.

“Toby?” Spike said and when Toby responded sighed: “We got a call from IIB…”

“I’ll meet you there-“ Toby replied and apparently said something to Oz as well.

“Bring the ambulance just in case…and Toby, try reaching Michelle?” Spike heard the siren being switched on.

“Yes, I will. See you there.”

~*~

“Spike, I want Toby to be with you,” Ed said and indicated the headquarters basement level. Toby arrived then as well: “Spike?”

“Hey, did you reach Michelle?” Spike asked him and Ed waited for Toby’s reply.

“No, I didn’t,” Toby replied and seemed to scan the crowd: “Dev is here though and he tries to hack the video feed.”

“Introduce me,” Spike said: “We’ll get there quicker.”

Toby vanished between the other people mingling around and reappeared with Dev Clark: “Spike, this is Dev. He is their tech guy.”

“What can you tell me about the systems? Do you know where they are?” 

“Michelle and Alvin were interrogating someone from our latest case and the guy flipped. He went crazy, hit Michelle over the head. Took Alvin as hostage. Everyone else ran away when the shots were fired and they were barricaded. We called you in.”

Spike nodded and together they hacked in: “We have eyes,” he reported and typed a bit more: “And ears.”

“We could need someone who actually knows how to talk people down,” Greg said: “Spike, can you get me a contact?”

“The phone is ringing. Lets hope he’ll pick up,” he said and looked at where Dev tried to get Toby’s attention, doing a small head tilt that Spike got to know was typically for indicating the telepathy.

“Toby?” Spike called the attention and even Clark turned towards him: /Can you get close enough to read the thoughts?/

“I can try,” Toby replied and got a surprised look from Dev. Toby quickly walked over to Spike, touching him under his chin and lifting his head so that Spike was looking at him: “Let Dev handle this, come with me.”

“Ed?” Spike asked, still looking into Toby’s eyes and already standing.

“Go, get Dev a radio and move with Toby if you have the advantage then.” Ed said and Greg confirmed.

Spike chucked a headset to Clark and confirmed: “Dev Clark has a radio.”

“What can you tell us, Clark?” Greg asked quickly and got told every move the hostages and their attacker did.

“We’re pretty much one door away from them, and I have a visual at all times.” Spike called through and Toby nodded: “The suspect is calm. Seems composed and at the moment not dangerous. Michelle is conscious, Alvin is not.”

“How the hell does he know that?” Greg asked and Dev answered: “Toby was with us for a reason. He is good at some things. If you can let McCluskey know Toby is here would be great.”

Greg seriously wondered at that for a moment before nodding: “Spike, you’re sierra.”

Spike quickly moved gun at a ready. Thankfully Sam came running with a sniper before nodding at him and Toby to help covering Jules on the other side. Spike took calm breaths: “I have the solution.”

Mike really hoped he wouldn’t have to pull the trigger. If he had to, he hoped Toby wouldn’t have to be there. Not now, not later when he broke down.

“I’m here for you, Michaelangelo,” Toby said and pretty much used his full name the first time.

/Thank you Toby./

Toby suddenly tensed: “Suspect is about to harm hostage!”

“What? How can you-“ Greg started but broke off when Michelle cried out in pain for a second.

Dev cautioned: “He’s backing up again. Spike, tell Toby to stop.”

/Toby, stop being too obvious. Everything we say gets reported back/ Spike then frowned: “I see C4!”

Toby paled next to him, Greg cursed and Clark frowned: “He had a backpack with him.”

“Hello? I’m Sergeant Greg Parker. Who am I talking to?” Greg asked and nodded: “Okay, no names. Can you do me a favor? Check on Toby.”

/Toby?/ Michelle thought and Toby nodded at Spike: “Michelle reacted to the name.”

“Okay, Toby should be there?” Greg repeated. Apparently the guy on the other side ranted because they all could hear it nicely through the speakers.

/Toby, he has C4 here. Cabled to the doors. You cannot come in here. Alvin is knocked unconscious but otherwise seems fine. The guy who’s got us is Marc Nell./

Toby stepped closer to Spike and replied all that through the radios.

“Spike, do you have your gear?” Ed asked.

“In the truck. Raf, can you get me Babycakes?”

“On my way,” Raf replied. Greg reconsidered: “Sam, get ready to go in from the outside. Take Raf with you as soon as he is back delivering. Ed, cover Jules from here.”

Toby looked at Spike surprised: “From outside?”

Spike grinned /Oh please, that’s the most fun you can get here. Dropping down from a building and going in from the outside./ he packed his spoken words with his own memory of such an entry.

Toby chuckled and smiled: “Take me practicing one day?”

/Of course/

~*~

/Toby, he’s escalating!/ Michelle said and Toby yelled: “Now!” while Greg said a second later: “Move in!”

Sam shot their suspect through the window, Michelle moving in to cover the guy and taking the weapon while Sam looked at the wires and gave Spike a video feed. Spike moved through the door where he could reach a few wires and Sam cut the others.

“Disarmed!” Spike said pretty much in unison with Sam. Toby touched Spike briefly smiling at him before moving into the room.

“Alvin?” he asked while already kneeling at their suspect’s side, feeling for a pulse but not getting one. Toby continued on to Alvin who was still unconscious after checking Michelle a second.

“Hasn’t moved the whole time,” she said worriedly and Oz rushed in and they moved Alvin.

On the way out he barely glimpsed Spike.

~*~

“Toby Logan had worked for IIB?” Greg asked later when they were seated in their conference room and had the debriefing. 

Spike nodded: “I’m actually the reason he quit.”

Raf leant forward, clearly surprised and Ed asked: “Care to elaborate?”

“I told him about having been offered promotions, better money and positions to leave the SRU. I told him money doesn’t make you happy and the team you chose is family. He hurt seeing his old partner struggling with replacements and when I told him he could help people either way, he went back to being am EMT.” Spike said and shrugged: “Liv, Osman and Sandy are pretty much a united front. Ryder, their boss, is backing them.”

“What exactly did he do there? He knew that guy would escalate before he actually hit McCluskey.” Greg continued and stared at Spike. 

“Look, he’s good at what he’s going. Whatever that is,” Spike said and shook his head: “I cannot tell you about what I don’t actually know.”

“Don’t lie for me, Mike,” Toby said from behind him and stepped closer, greeting the whole room with a nod: “Michelle tried selling it as reading peoples expressions. Alvin bought it for a while.”

/Toby, don’t tell them here. Don’t tell them at all!/ Spike said focused.

“Spike, I told Oz, I told Liv, I once told Charlie…”

Scarlatti shook his head: /They will know eventually if things keep happening the way they do. Please, Toby. This was your big secret no one knew about./

Toby seemed to understand that Spike tried to protect him somehow. He saw the recording device on the table and nodded: “Thanks Spike, I know.”

Ed looked at Greg, not knowing what to do and then asked: “Care to elaborate your monologue?” 

“Not really, no. I just know people and the video feed indicated body language and all that,” Toby smiled and shrugged: “I’ll tell you how to do that over a beer.”

Spike seemed to relax significantly. Sam and Jules exchanged looks but kept quiet and Raf nodded: “I’m in. Liv will be there?”

Toby grinned and nodded in answer: “Sandy and Oz as well.”

“Looks like we’re done here,” Greg nodded and closed the files. Ed nodded and stretched in his seat: “Clark asked to meet us tonight, same as Dean.”

Greg nodded and looked at Jules and Sam: “Are you coming along?”

“Of course,” they both replied and quickly got up to head for the lockers and showers.

Spike waited a moment before stepping closer to Toby, well aware that Winnie would be able to see them but not caring: “Thank you. Not everyone needs to know this.”

Toby nodded: “You were right, Mike. I forgot my head for a moment. Of course I cannot tell anyone.”

He waited a moment for Toby to relax under his soft touch to the arm. Toby then stepped closer easily, smirking at Mike and leaning in to kiss him briefly but with all his feelings for Spike. Mike returned it eagerly and stepped back after a long time./I need to change/

“Yes, before the others come back and wonder where we are,” Toby nodded quickly and Mike walked away. Toby immediately focused on Winnie’s loud thoughts: /Oh cute. They’re really hot together. No wonder Scarlatti keeps quiet about dating./

Toby smiled and walked up to her, chatting with her for a while until the guys came out of their changing rooms: “You want to come with us?” he asked Winnie kindly but she refused quickly, having a date.

“Have fun, Winnie. And if anyone gives you trouble-“ Greg started.

“Then I’ll call it in,” she grinned: “No worries please. I know how to handle your situations, I’ll handle my dates. You would be the first ones I’d call anyways.”

Ed smiled proudly at her before the whole team set out. They discussed a bar on their way to their vehicles, Spike and Toby riding their bikes. Raf quickly jumping into the backseat of Greg and Ed’s car. 

They had a routine down by now. Mike and Toby would take the longest, therefore when the others were already seated at a table, they would end up sitting next to each other by default. Liv would appear next, sometimes alone, sometimes with Oz’ and Sandy. 

This time, Dean and Clark walked in, just not knowing where to go for dinner since Dean was alone and Clark needed a break from the baby every now and then. So they would sit, order a few drinks, plenty of food to feed an army and play the game available. Their usual hangouts were always crowded but that was fun as well.

“Toby,” Liv said when she arrived this time, and looked him over: “I didn’t get a chance to scan you today…”

“Sorry Liv, we’ll do that tomorrow,” Toby promised quickly and pulled out a chair for her. They had left an empty seat between Raf and him especially for her. 

“In case you’re all wondering about Alvin Klein, he’s doing well. The concussion will take a few weeks to subside but other than that he’ll be fine by the day after tomorrow.”

“That’s good to hear, doc,” Greg nodded and looked at Toby: “He was about to tell us how he managed to know what would happen before it actually happened…”

Liv got very still at that. Pretty everyone noticed and Osman tried to distract everyone with spilling his beer but it didn’t work. Spike buried his face in his hands and shook his head, cursing in Italian.

“He got lucky?” Liv tried and then shook her head: “He did consult for the police before helping the IIB. He studied people and can read them easily. Ever heard of micro expressions?”

Toby sighed. He knew Liv was trying to help and he knew he needed to go along with it. There was no way around it. He couldn’t tell them just yet: “They’re visible on people’s faces for a fraction of a second. Pretty much no one can control them and that’s why they’re the most telling.”

Ed nodded: “I heard that in a seminar once. You need to watch pretty closely to pick that up.”

“Yes, and earlier I could see it clearly,” Toby nodded and under the table pressed his thigh into Spike’s for support.

“Quite interesting,” Greg nodded and shrugged it off then. Toby obviously didn’t want to talk about it too much and Greg could let it slide.

~*~

Winnie was the last one around, Spike knew because his team had gone on home already. He had stayed behind to change a few command lines in Babycakes and was now about to head home.

“Hey,” Toby greeted him softly from behind and Spike smiled, turned around and was glad Winnie let Toby come in as he liked after seeing them the first time: “Hey Toby,”

Toby settled against the door frame and eyed him: “What are you doing?”

“This baby here is our anti explosives robot called Babycakes. I had to update a few things because the last time we used it I felt a glitch. Now that should be a done deal…” Spike said and walked up to Toby, stepping well into his personal space and kissing him.

Toby went with it easily: “You know, I really like that uniform on you. Too bad you don’t bring it home…”

A surge of arousal went through Spike and a few lewd images that Toby picked up on and blushed quite nicely as well: “Damn Toby,” Spike shook his head: “Don’t say things like that and don’t expect me to let that go. You do know I am allowed to take it home? And besides, you in your uniform is pretty hot, too.”

He backed it up with a few nice images of Toby and what he intended to do with his uniform. They started kissing again but were interrupted by Winnie: “Err, as much as I enjoy two hot guys making out, Donna and her team are on the way back…just a warning.”

Spike sighed: “Thanks, Winnie…” Toby smirked and blushed at the same time: “Thanks, well then I just have to take Spike home with me right now,” and he started dragging him away.

~*~

tbc.... more to come once i finished writing it...  
please let me know what you think so far and if i forgot to mention something you think of imporstant


	2. Chapter 2

Toby dropped a quick text to Oz, pretty much warning him not to enter his apartment unless he wanted to walk in on them. Toby’s read on Spike’s thoughts made him very excited and very thankful that Spike still wore his uniform.

Spike didn’t know how many speeding violations they made but arriving at Toby’s was record time and stumbling into Toby’s apartment done under kissing and trying to find the right way towards the bed. 

About to start taking his shirt of, Spike was denied when Toby stopped him: “Hey, I have a thing of you and that second thought you had…”

Spike groaned: “Damn, Toby.” He quickly pressed his lips back to Toby’s and worked his way under Toby’s shirt to reach skin. He didn’t want to stop kissing Toby but had to for a second when he took the EMT’s shirt off. Reaching bare skin was pretty amazing for Spike and he used it to touch all the sensitive spots they had discovered all those past months.

Toby grabbed Spike’s hair, holding on while Spike licked over his nipples, heading further south and undressing Toby completely. Before standing back up, he got rid of his shoes and they finally tumbled down on the bed.

Preparing Toby quickly was eased by practice and last night, so he didn’t need much prep since neither of them would last very long. Reaching for Spike’s pants, Toby opened them just enough to get Spike’s cock out before laying down and wrapping his legs around Spike, dragging him closer and feeling the uniform scratch his skin. 

“Spike,” Toby whispered a plea before he did something he never had done /in me, now!/ he pushed at Spike.

Surprised, Spike looked up, nearly black eyes focusing on him and Spike slipped inside, gazes locked and just feeling. A second later their lips locked again while Toby urged Spike with a push of his hips. 

It didn’t take much for them to fall over the edge. Gasping and panting they tried to regain their breaths: /I didn’t know you could talk to me in thoughts…/

Toby looked at Spike and replied: /Neither did I/

~*~

“I wanted to ask you if you would like to move in with me,” Toby said easily and shrugged like it didn’t matter. It kind of didn’t since they were at Toby’s pretty much all the time these days. Probably due to the fact that Mike never had felt at home in his apartment so recently after his father’s death.

Mike got up from his sprawl on the couch, moving to Toby and where he stood in the kitchen, sneaking an arm around Toby’s waist easily and pressing him close against his chest: “I’d love to.” He placed a kiss to Toby’s temple: /Feels like I already live here anyways/

/Yes but then you would need to share the rent and quit that dust collecting place across town./

“Done,” Spike replied and checked the date: “I can hand in my note tomorrow and quit the apartment by the end of the month.”

“I’ll get Osman to help us move…”

“Maybe I can ask Raf…” Spike nodded.

Toby gaped: “You told Raf? I thought you didn’t want to tell anyone…”

“He kind of asked me and I wouldn’t lie. Not after all the secrets that out team had,” Spike said and briefly flashed back to a few incidents.

“I know,” Toby nodded and turned in Spike’s arms: “Would it be okay to tell Liv?”

“Of course,” Spike nodded: “I wondered why you hadn’t already.”

“She does my brain scans and she is my ex…” Toby pointed out: “But you’re right. She’s my friend and we shouldn’t keep secrets. I mean Sandy probably knows because Oz always complains…”

“Yeah, I’ve heard him complaining a lot over the last year,” Spike agreed: “So, I’ll pay you half of the rent and you pay the landlord?”

“No Spike, we’ll get down there and sign you into the papers,” Toby said quickly and kissed him before turning back to finishing their dinner. He didn’t need to hear Spike’s thoughts to know he was happy.

~+~

“Winnie, we need an ambulance,” Greg said over the radio and Spike continued finding out more details about their guy. Raf was with him and talking to a witness.

Analyzing the guy was pretty much normal stuff but running the partner was bad news: “Okay, our guy is pretty much harmless. Drunk driving and conviction after hitting someone. Our second guy, Steve Evans, was with the Marines and excelled in explosives. Assault and armed attacks.”

“Team, watch out for explosives. Spike, scan the frequencies and block them.”

“Already scanning,” Spike confirmed and looked at Raf who sent their witness on her way: “She did see our second guy walking in with a backpack.”

“Okay, if it was a bag full of explosives, the radius would be about fifty to hundred meters. Depending the explosives but Marines tend to stick to C4,” Spike said.

“No one goes in until confirmed sight of the backpack and possible contents,” Greg said again and the siren of the EMT was getting closer.

Spike checked the camera feed they had established and reported: “No visual of the backpack or the contents.”

“EMT arrives at 14:17,” Ed said and then addressed all: “Toby Logan and Osman Bey.”

Jules answered: “We shouldn’t let them go in.”

“We need to. They do have hostages that need our help.” Ed replied.

“I have the solution,” Sam piped up: “But still no visual of the backpack.”

“If Logan goes in, get him a radio,” Raf said and locked eyes with Spike who nodded. Scarlatti’s lips were pressed together thinly and he had a deep frown on his face.

“Radio on its way,” Spike said a second later and stood, walking out to where Toby and Oz were waiting in a safe distance. He noticed Ed walking up behind him as well.

“We can’t go in?” Toby asked and stepped closer and made access to his head easier so that Spike could fit the radio.

Ed answered: “Not yet. They might have explosives and we cannot risk anyone becoming collateral.”

Osman looked at them: “If one of us goes in with the gurney?” 

“Then it would be Logan,” Ed said shortly: “He can try getting a read on those people.”

“Ed,” Spike warned him but Toby shook his head: “It’s okay Spike.”

“No its not!” Spike replied and took of his radio. Toby’s wasn’t switched on yet: “The first hint they have explosives, you leave!”

Toby looked into Spike’s eyes for what seemed an eternity before nodding in understanding: “I’ll leave right away.”

/I love you,/ Spike thought at Toby and forced himself to let go of Toby’s arm.

/I love you too Spike/ Toby replied with a small smile and looked at Oz: “Be ready”

Oz barely nodded when Toby got last instructions by Ed and was walked away. Spike followed them with his eyes for a moment before he knew he needed to go back. Oz patted his back briefly.

Back in their truck, Raf raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything due to the radios. Spike quickly switched his back on and could hear Toby talking to Ed. Greg was trying to sooth their guys and inform them of Toby’s arrival.

It went without a glitch until Toby was on his way back with their injured hostage on the gurney when Toby suddenly started running and yelling: “Get down!”

Spike’s eyes were drawn to the cameras showing the explosion. It took him a second to hear Raf yell at him: “Go!”

Spike was out of his seat seconds later, yelling for Toby.

/Spike?/ Toby asked since he pretty much was deafened by the blast.

/I’ll get you!/ Spike replied easily and overtook Oz in running towards where Toby had been seen last. Greg and Ed shouted at him to stop but he somehow didn’t care much. Besides, Oz was right next to him and the chances of their bad guys surviving that inside the building were nearly zero.

Coming to a halt next to Toby, Spike checked him for wounds while Oz looked after their hostage: “Toby? Are you hurt?”

Toby gasped but looked at him, wincing slightly: “Ribs,” he replied and Spike quickly moved him a bit around to take the pressure of said ribs. He winced when he saw shrapnel of glass between two ribs: “OZ!” he shouted and barely saw his team arriving. Well, Greg, Ed and Sam anyways.

Oz was there in an instant and they could see on his face that it was bad: “Toby, stay calm.”

“Trying,” Toby replied and focused his eyes back on Spike: “Sorry,”

“No, I’m sorry Toby. I never should have allowed you going in!” Spike replied and automatically did as Oz asked him to when ordered to press bandages into place around the glass to fixate it.

Toby barely shook his head: “No, for first evening living together being ruined.”

Spike shrugged: “I don’t care as long as you’ll come home. I love you, Toby.”

Toby smiled although it was laced with pain: “Ditto, Mike.”

“Okay, we need to move him now,” Oz said and indicated Toby’s body and the gurney that had appeared with a fellow EMT vehicle. They quickly swapped the hostage for the other vehicle while Oz moved Toby to his: “Spike! I need you to drive.”

Spike was about to nod when Ed touched his shoulder: “I’ll drive, you ride in the back.”

His team really was the best.

~*~

Spike hated waiting on news. Liv hadn’t been in the surgery but she kept coming with updates whenever Sandy didn’t. Ed was right there next to him as was Oz. Soon followed by Ryder.

“When did you move in?” Ed asked after a while and forced Scarlatti to calm down.

“We decided on it two weeks ago. This morning I packed up my last few boxes…” 

“Damn Spike, why didn’t you tell us?” Ed asked carefully and ignored Ryder and Sandy. Liv knew now since they had told her after having made the moving plans.

Spike shrugged: “I just didn’t. Raf knew since he actually asked and I wouldn’t keep secrets or lie that would affect us…”

“I know that. That’s not why I asked. I mean we’ve all become close friends with the Logan-gang but never got a hint of it,” Ed sighed.

“Neither did we,” Liv said and indicated Sandy and herself: “I suspected. They actually told me two weeks ago,”

“And I pretty much live across Toby’s place now and didn’t know either,” Sandy agreed. 

Ed seemed to calm down after that. Liv stood to get some more news while the remaining SRU arrived: “How is he?”

“Still in surgery,” Ed replied for Spike.

“Winnie asked us to take care of Spike,…” Jules said with a smile and actually stepped closer to Spike to be ready if she was needed.

“Winnie knew?” Greg asked surprised now.

Spike blushed a nice shade of red: “She may have seen us once…”

“Scarlatti is blushing. I never thought I’d see that,” Sam said with a smirk: “So how long have you two been together?”

“Since I had my graze… you actually met him the first day and my sick day we spent getting to know each other,” Spike answered, flushing even more. 

“How the hell could you know so quickly-“ Sam started and Spike smirked: “It was like he could read my mind.”

Oz lightly punched Spike then while Liv, who had returned that moment actually glared at him: “I’ve got news,” she started and smiled relieved: “The glass wasn’t in too deep. It nicked the lung and diaphragm. They stitched it up and besides of a few days bed rest and three weeks on really light duty should leave him without problems.”

Pretty much the whole bunch of people relaxed in relief.

~*~

Toby’s recovery time was pretty much tearing on everyone’s nerves. Spike’s because Toby wouldn’t even try to relax and not hurt himself further. Osman because Toby complained about Spike’s mother hen showing. Oz complained to Sandy of being rid of a partner for another few weeks. Liv because Sandy complained about Oz and Toby told her not to check his stitches every day.

The SRU team was the luckiest since having constant people going mad, they didn’t have much time listening to Spike’s worrying. Winnie relayed what felt a dozen messages in five minutes from Spike to Toby and the other way around whenever a case was on and Spike busy. She still found them cute together but it was getting on her nerves.

Thankfully most everyone on the Team had accepted Spike’s behavior quite nicely and were putting up with him but silently they were counting down the days until Toby was back to working fully and Spike not worrying every minute. 

The day Toby got a clean bill of health, Greg sent Spike home for the day. 

~*~

“Nice work,” Greg said and addressed his team: “We’ll debrief tomorrow morning. Why don’t you all clean up and head home?”

“Sounds really good, boss,” Raf sighed and looked down on himself. He looked better than the others but still was covered in mud what felt like from head to toe. Trying to wipe away some grime on his face only made it worse. 

Spike grimaced in sympathy. His hair was plastered to his face, mud and grass sticking out. His boots felt like filled to the brim with dirt and water: “Let’s go back. You heading to the hospital then?”

“Yeah, I guess you, too?”

“Yes, and then hopefully somewhere nice for dinner,” Spike nodded and grimaced when a bit mud got loose from his hair and fell down into the neck of his shirt, leaving a cooling wetness sliding down his spine. Yuk.

Arriving at their HQ was pretty funny since everyone could tell exactly where they had been walking. The smudges on the floor were pretty bad and Spike wondered briefly if this mud would ever come out of their cloths.

Once clean, after at least half an hour showering, Raf and Spike made their way through the front doors of the ER and separated to find their respective partners. Spike quickened his steps when he heard Toby around a truck and came to a sudden stop: “Nathalie!”

The blond woman turned around and Toby shook his head: “That’s Elyse.”

“Mike, please, I can explain,” she started and Spike pretty much turned on the spot and walked away. He had parted ways with her in good faith but he simply couldn’t forgive her letting him walk into a situation without telling Sam first. Thinking he had helped the bad guy killing four of his team had been the worst seconds of his life. 

Toby was quickly following him, ignoring Elyse or Nathalie’s pleas to stop and listen to him. Catching up with Spike outside the ER, Toby moved into Mike’s personal space and hugged him: “Show me what happened?”

Spike nodded reluctantly and let himself remember the few hours he had been tied up and held at gunpoint. He also included his earlier phone call where he had asked to tell Sam where he was going. Very important seconds that could have changed everything later on…

“Damn, I’m sorry, Spike,” Toby said softly: “I didn’t know that was her.”

“Well, changing names could do that,” Mike said and took a deep breath. He was over it by now but still: “I should call Sam and tell him where his sister is and what she has been up to now…”

“Yes, you do that and I will talk to her and see what I get from her…Sam did warn you she was dangerous,” Toby said and Spike felt like Toby was jealous. 

/Hey, you know I never had anything with her…/ Spike called after Toby and Toby replied easily: /Yes, it was obvious in those moments she betrayed you. You were concerned for her but only because she was Sam’s sister. Everything she might have meant to you before was gone that instant./

/How the hell did you get my feelings?/

/I don’t know how it works but it might be because I have feelings for you that our connection is strong enough to let me feel them, too?/

Spike thought that as logic and started dialing Sam’s phone: “Sam? In case you’re wondering, Nathalie currently works with Toby and her alias is Elyse…”

“She’s still there?” Sam asked with a sigh and pretty much sounded defeated. 

“Yes, though I think Toby tries to talk to her. I just…” Spike said but didn’t know how to finish that.

“After everything that happened I don’t blame you, Spike,” Sam replied: “I understand you since she got you to aim those bad guys…”

“I tried, Sam.”

“I don’t blame you. Actually, I envy that you aren’t family and can walk away from her. I’ll meet you in a few…” Sam said and disconnected the phone.

Spike made his way back inside where Ryder, Elyse and Toby were gathered, talking and yelling since Nathalie had lied about being Elyse and whether she lied with other things as well. /Sam’s on his way./

“Your brother knows and will pick you up in a bit,” Toby said and indicated Ryder’s office: “How about we move this to the office?”

Ryder looked pretty pissed but indicated them all to follow. Spike was unsure if he should go with them but did after a moment. Osman was watching from the sidelines and actually felt bad since he had liked Elyse. Well, before she was actually Nathalie.

“You know each other?” Ryder asked Spike once inside the office. 

“She’s my co workers sister, Nathalie Braddock,” Spike replied and nodded: “We were friends for a while.”

“Oh please, we’re still friends,” she insisted but Spike shook his head: “No.”

Ryder seemed to be very patient but then turned to Nathalie: “So your real name is Nathalie?”

“I am Elyse,” she said and shrugged: “And I am a paramedic.”

Spike then saw Sam entering the station and Osman pointing his finger towards them. Sam pretty much stalked in without knocking: “Damn it Nathalie, what did you do this time?”

Ryder looked even more pissed off but also patient: “And you are one of Spike’s coworkers?”

“Yes, Sam Braddock, her older brother,” Sam nodded and shook his head: “Nat, why did you do this?”

“Why? Because I wanted to have a job where people accepted me as well! I wanted to be brave like you! I wanted to help people.” She said and shook her head: “Why can’t you accept that?”

“We cannot accept that because you forged papers,” Ryder replied with steel in his voice. 

Nathalie looked at Sam but Sam shook his head: “Sorry Nat, I cannot help you.”

/Not that he wants to/ Toby supplied in thoughts to Spike and sighed. She had been a good help. She actually knew what she was doing and must have absolved some paramedic training once.

Spike left the room then. He kind of had to leave because as much as he disliked her for getting him into that situation, she still was Sam’s family. And Spike pretty much had nothing to do in there anymore. It was not his business.

“Is she a fraud?” Oz asked and chucked Spike a basketball, indicating the basket and they started playing a bit.

Shaking his head while also handling the ball, Spike replied: “She probably knows what she’s doing as a paramedic but she is Nathalie Braddock, not Elyse whatever last name she wanted to have…”

Osman nodded: “She was quite nice as a partner. Before Toby came back. She used to be competent and all. One day she arrived with bruises and I asked her but she never told me what happened. After that she quit and left.”

“She was held at gunpoint for some guys to force me to hack into a computer system. They beat her up and I had asked her to tell Sam where I was going but she wouldn’t let me. Precious hours that could have saved a few people’s lives. She was in a way responsible what had happened because she told those guys who I was…” Spike retold the events in a short version. He won a few points because Oz had been distracted.

Getting the ball from underneath Spike’s fingers, Osman frowned: “And you stopped talking to her because she broke your trust?”

“Yes. I believed for a few seconds the bad guys had killed four of my team,” Spike said and Oz actually winced: “No wonder you’re mad at her.”

“Yep and from what I’ve heard from Sam, that was only the beginning of the iceberg. That guy used to deal drugs, got caught while she walked. So it was revenge on her as much as getting what he wanted.”

They played in silence for a while before Toby and Sam walked up to them. Sam told them: “She was taken in by the police just now. She’ll have to answer for forging the papers…”

“How are you holding up?” Spike wondered and wished Sam could get over this.

“I actually finished dealing with her quite some time ago. I don’t like it but she is family. Just another screw up she managed. This time I’m actually done. It was the last straw…” Sam sounded rather sad about the fact that he had given up on her.

Both Toby and Spike didn’t mention it again. Sam left after a while and Oz and Toby had to head out. Spike had enough time to make his mother’s famous risotto.

~*~

Toby had eventually told Spike about all the things that had happened with Charlie and his search for his mother and brother. It had taken a long time for Toby to tell that story and all the things he remembered. Spike had sat patiently and then started hacking all known systems trying to find them. So far nothing had showed up since he didn’t even know Toby’s full name. He knew Toby’s mom was Maya. 

Nevertheless, Spike searched every now and then but so far hadn’t been successful. Not that he thought of ever finding them. Toby had stopped searching for them a while ago since the last lead had run cold. 

Their phone rang one sunny afternoon: “Toby Logan?” Toby answered while Spike took care of restocking their fridge. Oz didn’t steal anything anymore since Sandy had moved in but they needed to have something there even though they ate somewhere else five nights out of seven since their schedules were pretty bad.

“Oh hello, this is Michelina Scarlatti,” the woman on the other end replied. 

“Ah, Mike’s mom,” Toby smiled: “Yes, Mike is here, just a moment,” Toby said and handed over the phone.

“Ma,” Spike greeted and then pretty much switched to Italian. Toby loved listening to Spike speak Italian but couldn’t understand a word yet. It was pretty hot in bed, too, when Spike was so far gone that the Italian came out. Toby quickly tapped into Spike’s thoughts and saw his imagination picturing his Mother on a kitchen chair somewhere on a beach in Italy.

Toby made a mental note to offer a visit to Spike’s family there. It seemed like a nice place to relax. Spike continued on a while, every now and then switching into English for a word or two. Toby relaxed for a while before he realized it could take a long while. Quickly deciding on making dinner, he busied himself. 

“You know, talking to the whole family is really annoying. My mom first, then my aunt, my cousin I’ve met once and my grandmother,” Spike sighed and slouched into a chair: “Please tell me you’re making dinner?”

Toby laughed: “Yes, I am. A fresh salad and steaks…”

“I love you,” Spike grinned and then sighed: “My Mom wants to come and visit me…”

“You haven’t seen her in two years…” Toby shrugged: “Of course she wants to see you.”

“I haven’t really told her about us…” Spike admitted and his mind immediately screamed how sorry he was at Toby.

“Mike,” Toby interrupted Spike’s brain-rant: “It’s okay! You don’t need to apologize for not telling your mother who doesn’t live on this continent about having a boyfriend. It’s not something you tell in a small talk.”

Spike looked at Toby, surprised: “Thanks,” he sighed: “It’s just, I wanted to tell her. Always had but my Dad already stopped speaking to me because of my job and I just didn’t want to give them another reason to actually avoid me.”

Toby grimaced at Spike’s reaction. He never had to worry about someone not accepting him though he had worried about Oz’ reaction a bit. He understood Spike and his fears though he doubted after having lost her husband that Michelina would alienate her son: “She won’t. I’m sure of it.”

“If I only had your faith,” Spike replied: “I’ll need to tell her once she’s here though. No way am I going to do that over the phone.”

“Will she stay here?” Toby asked and indicated the spacious pull-out couch. 

“Probably,” Spike nodded: “Though we could always use our storage room,” it sounded worse than it actually was. Their storage room was right next to the bathroom and had their workspace for their taxes and other necessary bill paying business. There was also their ironing board, vacuum cleaner and various boxes of Spike that hadn’t been unpacked due to them not needing a second set of dishes but it had belonged to Spike’s parents.

“I’ll organize Oz’ parents’ trailer and we get your old couch in there? I mean we could fit your bed,” Toby thought but shook his head: “But we’ll only use it for guests,…”

“You’re right. And the couch was actually more comfortable than my bed,” Spike agreed and set the table: “Thank you, Toby. Really.”

“She’s your mother. Of course I’ll help you with anything. And you don’t need to thank me.” Toby smiled and moved the steaks in the pan.

“Now, let’s eat and plan later…” Spike changed topics quickly and got the beers.

~*~

“You know, when you said ‘let’s practice my police skills together’ I didn’t think you would actually take me up on buildings and practice how to abseil yourself or others from very high buildings,” Toby said with a smirk on his lips. He had fun even though he was slightly afraid of heights. But choosing the SRU’s headquarter was just ridiculous.

“You never know when you might need it. Imagine you have a heavy guy on your gurney and too narrow stairs? Very useful,” Spike replied and caught up on Toby hanging off one side of the building and looking into their conference room where Greg suddenly looked up and pretty much gaped at them hanging there.

“Looks like your boss isn’t amused by this…” Toby said easily and they continued climbing back up.

Once topside again, Spike shrugged: “He told me to-“

“Practice but not on our own building,” Toby grinned: “Yeah, he was thinking just that.”

“Anyways, I just passed that practice and we can now continue to go running…” Spike said and watched Toby wipe sweat of his brow. 

“Seriously, I thought I was fit, but that’s just tiring,” Toby said and was glad he had gloves or else his hands would hurt.

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Spike replied with a set of x-rated images and they gathered the climbing gear quickly. Once downstairs, Spike placed them back with the others and Greg came walking in: “So, had fun climbing down the building?”

“Yes and it was fun. I know you hadn’t meant that with practicing but I thought it was fitting.” Spike then grinned widely: “And now we’re off running.”

Greg smiled and Raf called from behind: “Wait for me! I’ll come with you.”

“And don’t even think of taking him to the shooting range!” Greg called after them. Toby simply turned and replied: “No worries, the IIB already did that first.”

Spike actually snickered, Raf patted Toby on the back before sprinting off. Spike shrugged: “Good to know you can handle my gun in case you need it.”

~*~

It was weeks later that Toby actually practiced with Spike again. This time training also with Jules and Sam. They thought that with Toby’s track record and helping people knowing some ninja moves to protect himself might be useful. Besides, Mike couldn’t let Toby walk around further without doing something. The statistics had risen for attacked paramedics and just to be safe. Osman would also learn it to help Toby out.

Once Toby had managed getting Sam down on the mat, they went out for drinks.

The next day pretty much indicated and cemented Toby’s practice when he was attacked by one of his personal cases where he went around helping their victim. Toby had followed her quite a bit, trying to help her get away from a real jerk husband who beat her around. Not that that was enough, he also gave her drugs, robbed stores every now and then and attacked pretty much anyone who looked at him the wrong way.

So far Toby had been far away to avoid him but he knew that was just a matter of time. He also knew plain out accusing the man didn’t help anyone and to actually book the guy, Toby didn’t have enough proof. Thoughts didn’t count as proof though he knew where in the apartment the stolen items were. Most of them had been sold by now and disappeared into drugs but some were still left that could tie him to the robberies. 

Charlie would have been good to be around. Michelle as well if she had still been around but after more than a year barely talking to her, Toby didn’t want to bother her.

When Toby actually got a clear image of the guy trying to shoot his wife, Toby went in without thinking twice to interrupt it. A second later he realized he should have called Spike first. 

“What do you want!?” the man yelled at Toby and pointed the gun into his face. Toby held up one hand, his other inside his jacket and quickly trying to get the speed dial for Spike.

“I want you to not shoot your wife or me,” Toby said calmly and hoped Spike would pick up. 

“I don’t care what you want!” the guy yelled and fired two shots over Toby’s head.

~*~

“Hey Toby,” Spike answered the call and all he could hear a second later was a shot being fired: “Toby!” he yelled and pretty much everyone on the team looked at him. He quickly rushed to the nearest computer while yelling at them: “Toby was just fired at! Someone tried to shoot him!”

Ed was on his feet, looking at Winnie who raised the siren and gave the call for Team One to head out. Spike still one ear on the phone, one hand typing into the computer and telling Winnie: “Once you know where he is,”

“I’ll call it through. Go, get him,” Winnie said quickly and Spike followed his team to the cars.

“Spike, talk to me.” Greg ordered and they headed out when Winnie called out the location.

“Toby just called but I didn’t get to talk to him. I heard two shots being fired but a tapping against the phone indicates Toby is still there but cannot talk.” Spike answered and then continued: “He was investigating a woman having been beaten up repeatedly. Osman might know more since he should have been around this morning.”

“Winnie, call Osman Bey please and get him through to me,” Greg ordered and Winnie confirmed.

“I can hear Toby talking!” Spike hissed and listened in and relayed what was being said: “Calm down, Jim. Pat is fine. Please don’t shoot anymore. You scared her.”

Greg nodded, Ed continued then: “Raf, do you have a map from the building?”

“Coming up now. Their apartment is on the second floor and has a balcony.” Raf replied.

“Sam, Greg, go into the staircase and try talking through the door. Spike, stay behind but also go in to be close. Jules, go upstairs and get down to their balcony. Raf, you stay with the equipment. I’ll cross the street and try to get a shot through a window.” Ed instructed and indicated a building where he would try to get a clear shot from.

“Do we know which room they are in?” Sam asked and moved into the staircase.

Raf replied easily: “The apartment has two rooms, one apparently a living room so I think they are in there. If they aren’t, Ed you should still see both rooms from your position.”

“Will I be in a direct line of sight?” Jules asked and then said: “I’ll attach the camera first and be ready.”

“Good. Spike, what do you get?” Ed asked.

“Toby is trying to talk him down,” Spike replied and thought: /Toby we’re here./

/Oh thank god! Spike, I don’t know what to say anymore/ Toby replied and Spike could hear that Toby was still calm but stressed.

/I’ll tell Greg to think of what to say./ Spike asked more than said. He hoped that would work. Not that he couldn’t help Toby but Greg simply was better.

/Anything that would help me now,/ Toby replied quickly.

/As soon as something happens, tell me and we’ll go in/

/Yes./

“Greg,” Spike said and got Greg and Sam’s attention: “I need you to listen for a second and not ask any questions, okay?” Greg nodded and Spike went on: “Toby needs help in talking this guy down. Any further distraction might be harmful. I need you to think loud and clear what you would say to get that guy calm.”

Greg was about to protest but Spike shook his head, his cell phone long since having been fed to their radios: “My name is Toby Logan.” Toby started and Greg seemed surprised but then apparently followed through with Spike’s order.

“I’m a paramedic here and I was attending to your wife. Jim, please stay calm.” Toby said and Greg pretty much startled.

“How does Toby do that?” Greg asked and Spike shook his head: “Concentrate please.”

Greg did and focused on the guy. Thankfully Jules had gotten them eyes and he could see what was happening inside the room.

“Ed, if I tell you to, we need to move in,” Spike said, then elaborated further: “Toby can give me the signal if that guy is about to do something but you won’t be able to pick up on it.”

“Got it. Team, Spike orders when we go in.” Everyone confirmed.

/Toby, when we’re about to move in, try to get yourself out of any clear ways from the window or the door. Drop to the ground unless you cannot due to being held at close range./

/Understood,/ Toby answered and then followed Greg’s advice again.

Suddenly, the guy seemed to flip because he reached for Toby, enraged and waving the gun around. Toby quickly yelled at Spike /Go!/

Spike relayed: “Move in!”

They moved through the door, startling the guy who had reached for Toby and was about to press the gun to Toby’s head but Toby was quicker since having read the thoughts and avoided being held. Without thinking he used a move Spike and Sam had taught him, getting rid of the gun quickly before dropping to the floor to give them all a clear shot if needed.

Jim apparently realized he was outnumbered because he just raised his arms. Toby was flat on his stomach, covering the gun with his body and looking up at them. Jules, who came in from behind Jim, cuffed him quickly: “Suspect in cuffs.”

Spike walked in and helped Toby off the floor, Sam looked after the woman, Pat and Greg eyed them for a moment before helping Jules leading their suspect away.

“You okay?” Spike asked and reached for Toby, securing the gun on the floor with his boot.

Toby nodded and smiled tightly: “I was pretty scared for a moment. I could see him picturing me dead. Not something I want to ever see again.”

Spike visibly shuddered and tugged Toby into an embrace, kissing him comfortingly: “No, neither do I ever want to see you in such a situation again.”

“Enough action for a day?” Toby smiled and Spike nodded, looking at the door and when the police came in released his step on the gun on the floor.

Heading outside, Toby took deep breaths and nodded his thanks to the team: “Beer’s on me tonight.”

~*~  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've finished writing the first draft of the thrid chapter and will post soon!  
> please let me know what you think so far :)  
> thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike's Mom comes to visit and an accident scares them for a moment

Once in the pub of their choosing, Team One and Toby were sitting and nursing their drinks. The bar was pretty devoid of other patrons and Toby started: “I know you’re waiting for answers.”

Greg was about to start when Toby interrupted him and said before him: “Yes, I’d like to know how you could read my thoughts.” Toby then turned to look at Jules: “Does he really do that?” Turning to Sam he smirked: “Nice party trick. I want to learn that.” Then Ed: “No one can read minds.” And finally Raf: “He is making this up!”

 

The whole table caped at him, Spike quickly snatched his phone camera and took a picture because his team just looked ridiculous: “Welcome to my world of being an open book.”

“So he can really read minds?” Greg asked. Toby shrugged and answered: “Yes. That was the only way I could have heard you, right? And actually say what you would have said.”

“You had the exact wording down. It nearly sounded like Greg but without the voice,” Ed nodded.

“And Sam, sorry but there is no way you can learn this. I was born with it and let me tell you it isn’t easy. I wish I could simply turn it off but I tried that and still stray thoughts laced with strong emotions got through,” Toby explained. 

“That’s actually how we met,” Spike grinned: “Of course Liv shoved Toby at me but what she didn’t know was that –“

“He had caught my attention with thinking I was hot,” Toby grinned: “And I accidentally answered a question he thought about strongly.”

“Of course I’d think strongly about that with fresh stitches that hurt,” he defended himself. 

“If you’re wondering,” Toby continued: “Oz, Liv and the three IIB agents actually know about my gift.”

“So you’re really not reading out minds constantly?” Ed asked worriedly.

Toby shook his head: “No, I try. I got it down pretty good but with Spike I always slip. It’s like I’m tuned to him. I can actually talk to him as well and so far I haven’t done that to anyone. And I have a limited radius. About a hundred to five hundred meters is the average.”

“Good to know,” Greg nodded: “Is it just thoughts? And what kind? The spoken? Pictures?”

“I didn’t actually see the guy that stabbed Dean,” Toby said: “Dean saw him and the girl. I saw it through his memory and could relay the message.”

Greg let that sink in and pretty much had another thousand questions but knew Toby probably couldn’t answer them or in some cases when Toby had been around it made sense that a sort of communication had been going on between Spike and Toby. Now he knew that it actually had been.

“I bet you can help all kinds of people with that,” Jules smiled and briefly wondered how many people they could have saved with such a gift.

“Kidnappings, amnesia patients, deaf people, scared witnesses, witnesses that didn’t know they saw something. People that want to hide things, strong emotions like hatred focused on a person…” Toby summarized: “I cannot help all but a few. And with being back on the street, I can help those that haven’t had any police believe them. Michelle’s cases had always been brought to attention by someone or been worked on before.”

“You work outside the system,” Sam confirmed and took a drink from his beer: “I think that’s what I would do as well. If I had such a gift.”

“No, you would use it to steal from the rich and hand it to the poor,” Jules teased and made the whole group laugh. 

Greg turned to Spike while others broke off into smaller conversations: “Next time you try teaching him something useful? Teach talking someone down and first of all, running away.”

~*~

“What time does she arrive today?” Toby asked and buttoned the last few buttons on his uniform. He needed to head into work though originally he had asked to have the day off. One of the other teams had fallen ill and therefore Oz and Toby had to fill in.

Spike finished vacuum cleaning then and shrugged: “I’ll be at the airport around three thirty. Her estimated arrival time is quarter to four.”

Toby smirked: “Always the early bird.”

“Its my mom. I would hate to let her wait. I mean clearing customs and all that takes a while but I have the day off and nothing else to do,” Spike grinned sheepishly.

“Call me if you need anything and I’ll tell Ryder to ride with Osman himself,” Toby smiled and pressed a small kiss to Spike’s lips before leaving.

Spike sighed when the door closed and Osman calling to Toby across the hall to wait another minute. He was nervous and his stomach was tied in knots. He cursed himself for taking the day off. He could have done a half day easily enough but no, stupid idea. And Toby wasn’t around to distract him now. He started worrying about his mother’s reaction towards Toby and his relationship. 

The apartment was spacious, huge even, with that nice old look and light coming through the windows. Spike liked it here, liked the kitchen and rather big table. Most of the things had already belonged to Toby but Spike didn’t mind since his stuff had been smaller and more used in comparison. That Spike’s shelves actually fit into the apartment had been a surprise but now the whole apartment was mixed with both their stuff. 

A few of Spike’s dishes had made it into the shelves since Toby’s things vanished mysteriously to Oz’ apartment and never showed up again though Sandy claimed to never having seen them.

Going for a run, Spike managed to actually waste most of the morning without becoming a nervous wreckage. He headed to the airport at two, deciding on eating something there and busying himself with a book. He had no idea why he felt so nervous. It was his mother coming for a visit, but it felt like he was on trial.

Spike looked up out of instinct and saw Sam running along a way in full gear. His heart made a leap in his chest and he checked the time. Two fifteen. Time enough to check: “SAM!” he yelled through the airport and actually got a response: “Spike!!”

“Anything to worry about?” Spike asked quickly and Sam listened to his earpiece before answering: “Damn, we’re really happy to see you right now!”

Spike frowned. That sounded really bad and his kind of thing. He whispered: “Explosives?”

“Yes. We called Donna’s team and their specialist but they’re pretty much on the other end of the city. What are you doing here?” Sam asked and was already urging Spike along to follow him.

“My mom is arriving later,” he replied quickly and checked his watch again: “Its still time though.”

It didn’t take long for Sam to wave him through the security with a few yells that Spike was their tech guy. Leading Spike to Greg was easy and somehow Jules had been kind enough to bring him his spare uniform form the car: “What have we got?”

“The airport security found a huge container without any tags and other indications as to what it is or where it came from. Pretty much at the same time a call came in and stating they have a bomb here and they want seven million dollar,” Greg said quickly while Spike shrugged into his gear. Well, he took his parka that flashed Police, the Kevlar, tool belt and thigh holsters Greg nodded approvingly and Spike took his earpiece. 

“Guys, did you do any checks on that container yet?” Spike asked the whole team and got a negative. Raf thankfully brought him the necessary gear a moment later since Spike had no idea where his team had parked their cars: “Evacuation?” 

“Negative. As long as we don’t actually know what’s in that container, we won’t start a mass panic.” Ed replied and Spike took that in. 

He walked up to the container, getting their camera, x-ray and heat monitors working. He gulped and staggered two steps back when he actually realized what was inside: “Evacuating the airport won’t be enough.”

“What? Spike, repeat that please,” Greg ordered.

“The explosives in there are enough to take down an entire block. The shockwave alone will reach the surrounding buildings.” Spike said and shook his head: “This is by far worse than the bomb we had the day my father died.”

“Can you disarm it?” Greg asked seriously while reading through the blackmailer’s email again. Raf had started Spike’s tracking protocol but so far the results were negative.

Spike quickly checked all possible angles and openings before nodding to himself: “Yes, but it will take some time…”

“Longer than it takes for your mother’s arrival?” Ed asked gloomily. He had hoped Spike would have a day off with his mother and now it seemed not only did he have to work, he also needed to get another bomb dismantled.

“That depends but I hope to be done by then. And that is without blocking the frequency. If they have a timer which I cannot see yet, it might add another difficulty.” Spike then stepped away: “I’ll need Babycakes and a phone call…”

Greg smirked when Spike turned to him and indicated the direction where their cars were: “Calling Toby?”

“Someone has to pick up my mother,” Mike nodded and took his phone from his jeans. He should change into his full gear since his uniform pants had way more pockets for the tools he would need later on but that would take time he didn’t have. Pressing speed dial, he reached Toby after a few rings: “Hey,”

“Hey. Nerves getting the better of you?” 

“They did until Sam did a sprint through the terminal and drew my attention. Thank god I’m a specialist…”

“A bomb?” Toby asked carefully and shared a quick glance with Oz: “You’re already at the airport?”

“Yes and yes. Look, we won’t order an evacuation just yet and probably won’t at all….” Spike said and sighed: “I can do this.”

“I know you can. Or else you wouldn’t ask me to pick up your mother,” Toby said easily: “Don’t worry. I’ll get her and get her out quickly.”

“See, there is a reason I love you,” Spike smirked: “You know what she looks like?”

“You thought of her sitting on a beach in Italy every time you talked, so yes. I’ll recognize her,” Toby said and frowned: “Should we warn Liv that there might be work coming up?”

“No, don’t tell anyone, promise.” Spike said and grabbed his things and Babycakes: “See you later.”

Toby didn’t have time to reply because Spike hung up and hurried back to the container. He briefly checked the time when Babycakes started rolling towards the bomb though it was rather ridiculous that they had to use the robot for such a bomb since it didn’t matter if you stood closer. Mentally he knew he had an hour and a half before his mother and Toby would be in danger.

Unscrewing the casting of the container went smoothly but as soon as the shell was gone, Spike cursed loudly. 

“Spike?” Jules asked since she stood next to him. They still didn’t have any lead to their bomb maker and therefore had nowhere really to be. They depended on Spike now.

“I need to get closer,” Spike said and got a nod from Greg while Ed passed him one of their shields. It wouldn’t do much but was helpful anyways. He quickly walked closer and then shook his head: “Guys, we have a problem.”

“What is it?” 

“It’s a biochemical container I can see here that is directly connected to the explosives. If this bomb goes up, the shockwave will carry it across half the city. Whatever it is that is in there.”

~*~

“Look, Sir, I really need to get to the airport,” Toby said and checked his watch again.

“And I don’t care, Mr Logan. We have enough calls as it is right now,” Ryder replied easily.

Oz then stepped closer: “You do know Officer Scarlatti, right? Well, Scarlatti needs Toby there to prevent from more people actually needing our service right now.”

“Spike was their specialist in explosives?” Ryder asked and got a nod from Toby. He frowned: “At the airport?” both nodded again: “How could you help him?”

“Why did the IIB need me to help them solve cases? It’s what I am also good at,” Toby said and slowly backed up and towards the door. Ryder seemed to hesitate a moment before nodding.

Toby was out of the door in record time and headed for the taxi since Spike had their car at the airport. Well, rental car since they loved their bikes and keeping both was too expensive.

Arriving well in time, Toby tried reading Spike’s thoughts from afar. He didn’t know where Spike was but he did get his thoughts and Toby was slightly worried when he read him and a series of complicated sequences of try and error in Spike’s mind. It was like watching a tree branch out and every time one solution ended, Spike thought of the next way to try it out. Toby simply was impressed. 

No way would Toby interrupt Spike now. That would mean trying all over again and Toby was pretty sure the whole Team kept radio silence. Quickly typing a message to Winnie, Toby scanned the arrival timetable and sighed when he saw the baggage claim sign was on.

His phone beeped and Raf answered: “Spike is doing his best. You getting a read on him?”

Toby replied quickly: “Yes. Can you see how long he will need? His mother’s plane has arrived.”

“Should I tell him?”

“Not if you want the bomb blowing up. He’s working through a complicated set of cables just now,” Toby replied and waited for Raf’s reply: “Good. We don’t want to accidentally kill whole Toronto.”

Toby swallowed hard. He hadn’t known it was that serious. He tapped into Spike’s thoughts and smiled when the tree reached the end and Spike came up with a solution. Spike thought of telling Greg and Toby smiled when he got the message in his mind.

Then Spike was working through dismantling the bomb rather quickly. Precise movements and steady hands helped quite a great deal. When Spike relaxed, Toby did as well. It was amazing to be reading Spike in such a moment. His clear focus on the bomb just shifted and bled away to his team’s whereabouts, their wellbeing and then shifted down to the time: /I’m here Spike. Your mom is not through customs yet./

/Oh thank god, Toby!/ Spike replied and went to Greg and his team, handing over the work.

Greg shook his head: “Get going, Spike. This was supposed to be your day off after all.”

“Thanks boss. And Toby reports my Mom is not there yet.” Spike grinned and was about to slip out of his gear but Greg waved him off: “Go already. Bring that stuff in day after tomorrow.”

Spike quickly jogged away.

~*~

“Michelina?” Toby asked and walked towards Spike’s mother: “I’m Toby Logan. We talked on the phone once?”

“Ah, yes. I remember. You are Spike’s friend. Has something happened to him?” She asked worriedly and Toby took her bag from her. He shook his head: “No, sorry. He tried being here but got called away. He actually is here at the airport…”

“Something bad?” she asked kindly and Toby smiled: “No, and he’s coming…”

“Mom,” Spike said and came jogging towards them. Toby thought it adorable since Spike wore his jeans, police jacket, a colorful t-shirt underneath, a gun and a few different sized side-cutting pliers stuck in his tool belt. His hair really was spiky, his shoes scratched on the tip from kneeling in front of the bomb. His knees were scratched from the pavement but he didn’t care. 

“Michaelangelo,” she greeted him back and wrapper her arms around him, a second later she stepped back and eyed him with a smile: “You look good considering you just disabled a bomb?”

Spike shrugged: “It was three hangars away,” he lied easily not to scare her: “I did have the day off.”

“As did I before the others called in sick,” Toby said easily and then shrugged: “Oz is stuck riding with Ryder now.”

Spike snickered and removed his radio that he had left stuck behind his ear: “I’ll pay him back in food and beer.”

Michelina enjoyed the banter between those two and they made their way towards the car: “I got you a rental car,” Spike explained: “You’re probably heading to friends all over the city.” 

“Yes, but I also came to see how you are doing,” she replied easily and climbed into the car along Spike and Toby. Spike asked: “Toby, would you drive please? My adrenaline is crashing.”

“Of course,” Toby replied easily and checked his pockets for his glucose pills he usually had for diabetes patients: “Here, take one and let me know if you get worse.”

“You know I am used to this, right?” Spike asked dryly and took the pill.

Toby looked at Michelina and told her: “And his team is always around to check on each other. Adrenaline junkies tend to do that.”

“Spike always had been like this. When he was a kid and blew up bottles in the backyard…” she smiled kindly: “But you must love the rush as well…”

“You got me there,” Toby nodded and checked the rearview mirror for Spike’s smile: “Spike took me building climbing once,…”

Michelina chuckled: “When he was training and visiting us he would climb up our house and climb down eventually. It was pretty scary.”

“I bet,” Toby nodded and shrugged: “Thankfully my job is a bit more subdued.” 

“The focus is on a bit since bank robberies, held at gunpoint and stuck in an explosion aren’t that different,” Spike replied from the back. His mother turned to him and frowned before saying: “Haven’t you been held at gunpoint as well?”

“Oh yes, don’t forget about Sam’s sister playing damsel in distress,” Toby grinned and got lightly punched in the arm for his efforts but he could see Spike’s hands wavering slightly. The adrenaline withdrawal starting up already. His body was used to the high stress on the job and knowing exactly when it was over and when the adrenaline still had to be there. As much as people claimed to be used to adrenaline, you couldn’t. Spike’s hands would be steady as those of a doctor’s if needed right now but that was training and willpower. 

Michelina smiled and nodded: “I remember her from the funeral…”

“Yes and I won’t see her again,” Spike said and shook his head: “Its something I cannot get over.”

“You don’t have to, Michealangelo,” Michelina said easily and looked at Toby for confirmation who nodded quickly.

/God, how am I supposed to tell her?/ Spike wondered and nervously rubbed a hand on his jeans which reminded him of all the gear he was carrying.

/She’ll know when we reach the apartment,/ Toby replied easily and smirked: “Yeah, you look rather funny. I really don’t want to know what we looked like at the airport. Me with my EMT uniform, you with that patchwork of a uniform.”

“I’ll let you know what’s funny. I still look scary with my gun and jacket. Who cares about the rest?” Spike shot back then turned to his mother simply changing the subject: “How was your flight?”

“It was pretty good,” she smiled: “It was quiet and normal. Nothing much really. But I had to fight my sister in not boarding the plane with me and seeing how you were doing.”

Spike chuckled: “Thank god for that. Cleaning out the storage room was bad enough. I don’t think you would have survived sharing with her.”

“I did that when we were kids and that was more than enough,” she agreed readily and eyed the building they were parking in front of: “Is this your place?”

“Yep. It looks smaller than it is. It’s a huge apartment,” Spike said and took out the bag. Toby jingled the keys and nodded: “Its quite nice when you’re not bothered by a certain neighbor.”

“Toby, you got Oz that apartment. He’s still sneaking in and stealing food occasionally since Sandy started that vegan cooking marathon,” Spike laughed and climbed the stairs. Toby followed behind his mother.

Michelina laughed: “If I had dared cooking vegan once, your dad would have filed for domestic violence.”

“And I would have collapsed from manly hunger running after suspects,” Spike laughed and Toby shook his head: “Yes and I would have begged Liv to give me an IV with proteins and bribed the ER staff to give me one of their patient’s trays.”

Toby unlocked the door quickly and when entering dropped the keys on their usual spot on the table. Spike pretty much followed suit with his cell phone, keys and watch. Toby then indicated a room: “You would be sleeping there.”

“That’s fine, thanks,” Michelina said and thanked Toby for getting her bag inside the room while Spike quickly disappeared to place his gun in the safe. When he came back out of the bedroom, he started removing his tools and tight holster and police jacket. Michelina watched him placing the things on a small side table in a corner. She could see that it also held many other police related items.

Spike then looked at the clock on the wall: “I’m sorry Ma, I haven’t prepared anything to eat yet. I hope you’re not hungry.”

“Don’t be silly, honey. Let me see what you have here and I’ll make dinner,” she said, clearly falling into her typical Italian mindset of being the big mama who took care of everyone.

“Mom, you just had a nine hour flight, please sit down and relax,” Spike said and indicated their table: “I’ll handle dinner.”

“Why don’t you two chat and I’ll make dinner?” Toby asked quickly and pretty much shoved Spike towards the table as well: “I’ll just head to Oz’ and steal some vegetables first.”

“Be careful that Sandy doesn’t see you,” Spike warned.

Toby simply nodded: /And you tell your mom about us while I’m gone./

/Damn Toby!/ Spike called after his boyfriend and sighed: /Chicken!/

“So, does Toby live here as well?” Michelina asked the second Toby had left their apartment.

Mike grinned: “This used to be Toby’s apartment before I moved in about a year ago.”

“I’m happy you found someone, Mike,” she said and manhandled Spike into a hug: “I’m sorry I never indicated that I knew about you being gay.”

Spike pretty much was flabbergasted: “Mom,-“

“No, no matter what your father thought, I shouldn’t let you have doubt yourself. I knew whenever you had a boyfriend. I am your mother after all but I’m sorry that I never made you comfortable enough to actually tell me.” She said and patted his cheek softly: “I’m really happy for you and Toby seems really nice.”

“That he is,” Spike nodded truthfully and smiled when Toby, who obviously had tapped into his thoughts, told him: /See, she doesn’t care. And she’s a smart woman realizing I’m really nice./

/Come on back here then,/ Spike replied easily: “I wasn’t sure how to tell you…”

“I know, Mike, I know. Don’t ever doubt that I love you. No matter what,” she said and looked at Toby when he came back inside waving a red pepper, zucchini and tomatoes: “Thank God Osman’s parents are Turkish and have that kind of influence on him.”

“I think that would be Sandy…” Spike replied dryly and his mother laughed: “As long as you have a steak for you two.”

“Mom, we don’t always eat meat, you know? We actually enjoy salads and pasta just fine,” Spike explained and went to get a cutting board, knife and ingredients: “Now, how about you tell me how my family is and if we would be welcome for a holiday?”

“Of course!” Michelina replied quickly before starting off into a rant about the family. Toby secretly was glad he could focus on the food and not follow the confusing names and people’s descriptions.

~*~

“Spike?” Toby asked tentatively and walked into the bathroom behind him. It was still early and Michelina was still asleep. Jetlag still getting the better of her. Spike turned towards him, indicating he had heard him and Toby should go ahead: “Michelle just called…she needs my help with a case.”

“And you’re telling me why?” Spike asked with a frown and turned to look at Toby still in his boxers. 

“I just thought you should know in case you don’t want me to work for her again…” Toby said carefully.

Spike stepped closer to Toby then, dragging him close by the waist and letting their bodies rest together: “It is your decision what to do with your gift. Whatever you decide to be the best for you, I’m with you one hundred percent. You should know that by now since I literally am an open book to you.”

Sometimes it threw Toby how much trust Spike placed in him, how much he loved and supported him. He could read Spike and of course he felt it all the time but actually hearing it again helped Toby a bit. He knew now that he did the right thing with this decision.

“Okay, then I’ll help her out again. Oz will start doing fewer shifts now and riding with Ryder also changed things a bit. I still like what I am doing and I’m glad I did decide to go with Oz’ partner. But I also want to help Michelle and their cases.”

“Hey, you don’t ever have to explain your reasons for doing certain things with me. I am glad you include min in your decisions. I’ll always support you. I thought you knew that?” Spike asked tentatively and when he got a nod continued: “I understand your reasons. People and teams change. If Oz is moving on, so should you. You’re still living across the hall after all.”

Toby smiled at that, a brilliant smile that reminded Spike of why he loved the color blue so much because Toby’s eyes were amazing when he laughed: “If the IIB wants to have me back.”

“They would be stupid not to want you. And if you really want to have a change and Michelle doesn’t want you, I’ll ask Greg about doing the negotiating since you pretty much always know what will happen and what triggers the best response.” Mike grinned and lightly slapped Toby’s ass: “And as much as I would love to spend the day wrapped around you, we really need to get going, I believe?”

“Then don’t hog the bathroom,” Toby laughed and kissed Spike sensually: “Coffee’s ready.”

“Oh thank god, I love you!” Spike pretty much fled the bathroom in favor of his early morning coffee. Michelina had insisted on buying them an Italian coffee maker which Spike loved. Toby’s laughter could be heard all the way to Oz’ living room.

~*~

Toby shook his head: “I don’t need a Kevlar vest, Mike.”

“I know you think so but you’ve gotten into hairy situations before and I would be happier if you wore it. Please?” Spike asked and hoped that their argument of half an hour would be over with a plea. 

“So have you and we’ll keep on going in,” Toby argued yet again: “I can’t move or breathe in those vests.”

“You’ll manage,” Spike said and shoved the Kevlar at Toby again: “I’m serious here.”

“So am I,” Toby replied stubbornly. He left then, angry with Spike and wanting to force him. Michelle would give him a vest if they were going in but today would be spent riding with Oz. The door fell into the lock with a rattle and Toby hoped not to break a window.

~*~

“Spike, you and Raf work on coming from above them,” Ed instructed and both men hurried away. Heading up the stairs wasn’t that much fun with carrying all this gear up there. It was annoying but necessary. 

Quickly getting their ropes adjusted, they stood there, waiting for the signal or other instructions while Greg tried talking their current suspect down. It was always difficult going in through the windows, especially on high rise buildings. Luckily they had access to a balcony on a few levels up and could fixate their other gear. Spike went down then, carefully getting closer and looking in before placing the small explosives for later entering through the window. 

“Spike, get up!” Ed yelled through the radio and Spike looked up through the window, seeing their guy turning around and staring at him before actually firing at him. Spike didn’t know what happened next, just that he was falling down.

“SPIKE!” Raf yelled and Spike hit the floor. He winced. Crap, it had been a four story drop, his helmet taking the most force, protecting his skill while cracking on the grass. Spike winced: “Boss?” he asked and didn’t dare moving. He knew Toby’s lecture after their climbing session had been not moving anyone after a drop.

“Spike, are you okay?” Greg asked and then said: “EMTs on their way.”

Jules actually reached Spike first and knelt down next to him: “Spike? Talk to me,”

“I’m not sure,” he replied and moved his arms. Feeling them just being numb: “Did I get hit?”

“Ed reported your rope being hit,” Jules replied and carefully started feeling for broken bones, being certain not to move Spike an inch. He winced quite a bit and tried to remember how he landed on the floor. All he remembered had been a crack in his neck, the cracking of his helmet and the pain seeping through his body.

The radio chirped: “Jules, how is Spike?” and Jules relayed what Spike could answer and then said seriously: “Toby cautioned us more than once that if one of us ever smacked against a wall, to carefully move. If falling, not to move on our own until EMTs are there to stabilize the spine and neck.”

Winnie then said: “Toby and Oz got the call.”

Spike closed his eyes briefly. Oh god, poor Toby: “Jules?” he asked and when he had her attention continued: “Get my Mom? Then let Raf call Liv to give them a heads up. Toby will need them.”

“Don’t worry Spike, we’ll make sure he’s okay. Can you stay focused? Concentrate your mind so that he will stay calm as well?” Jules asked and removed Spike’s radio from his ear very carefully. Greg had ordered to go in and Spike didn’t need the distraction.

“I can stay calm,” Spike nodded and then said: “Jules, I can’t feel my legs.”

“I know, Spike,” she said and patted his chest: “That’s the bruising. You can move your arms and I saw you hitting the ground very straight. It looked like you were already lying flat in the air. Your ribcage will have gotten the worst.”

/Spike!/ Toby’s thoughts announced him before the sirens could be heard from their spot: “Toby’s here.” Jules nodded: “I’ll get him. The others are going in now…”

Spike replied an okay. He didn’t know how long he was waiting but it crept him out: /Toby, talk to me, please./

/I’m here Spike. I see Jules waving at us. Can you tell me what’s wrong?/ Toby replied.

/Guy shot my rope and I fell four stories. My neck cracked…/ Spike said and sighed: /I cannot feel my legs, Toby/

The silence that followed scared him before he could hear Toby and Osman running with their gurney: “Spike,” Toby said and knelt down immediately, placing cool fingers comforting against his cheek. He quickly knelt down, kissing him briefly: “You’ll be okay. Trust me.”

“Love you,” Spike replied and Oz shot Toby a critical look, clearly stating that it was bad whatever he had discovered. Toby then adjusted a ruff, carefully cutting off the helmet. It literally broke apart and thankfully left Spike’s head with only a slight bump, not with a cracked skull. Toby quickly checked with his fingers, carefully feeling for anything that could cause them troubles later on.

Oz touched Toby on the arm, signaling they should move. Together they got Spike on the gurney, more carefully and with precise movements. Toby then looked at Oz: “Drive slowly, we don’t need to rush.”

“I know,” Oz nodded: /I’ll be very careful with bumps. His spine seems to be damaged. I heard that Raf called ahead to Liv./

Toby nodded an acknowledge, then took Spike’s hand in his and adjusting IV lines and touched Spike’s legs, feeling for a pulse on different places to see if the circulation had gotten any damage.

“How bad is it?” Spike asked quietly and briefly squeezed Toby’s hand. Toby focused worried eyes on him: “Nothing I wouldn’t know how to fix. Trust me, please.”

Spike blinked: /Toby! Please be realistic. Tell me./

/It could be a bruising temporarily pressing onto your spinal cord and preventing your nerves sending the messages. It doesn’t mean anything yet./ Toby answered and looked at him. Toby winced and tensed with every turn or rocking inside the vehicle. Usually they would have called a helicopter but given the building where they had been, that had been impossible. /I’m sorry about earlier… it was a stupid fight./

/No, Toby… I’m sorry. You’re right…/

/No, you’re right. Anyone we pick up could pull a gun on us. Look at you, you are always careful and accidents happen…/ Toby replied and then: /I love you for caring, Spike. I’m sorry./

/I love you, too. And I still think you should wear Kevlar./ Spike smiled slightly.

Pulling up outside the ER, Toby and Oz moved Spike inside. Oz then said: “I’ll sign us out with Ryder.”  
Sandy was there to help Toby moving the gurney and Liv greeted them, looking worriedly and already having gathered other doctors that Toby didn’t know.

“Toby, Spike,” she greeted them: “These are specialists and my colleagues. They’re the best here in severe head trauma and damage to the spine. We’ll get Spike settled and he’ll go straight into the CT scan.”

“Thanks, Liv,” Toby said and watched as all doctors moved with him and Spike. When they started cutting off Spike’s uniform, Toby took the gun to himself, also the thigh holster. He knew how to handle it. The doctors were about to shoo him but before they could voice it, Toby stepped close to Spike, pressing a kiss to his lips and taking his hand in his: “You’ll be fine.”

“Toby, we need to move,” Liv said once Spike was clad in his boxers only. Toby nodded and walked with them, the doctors not saying anything to him following: “Calm down, Toby. Spike, I need you to stay as still as possible while in the scan. Every move could change the results.”

“Yes, thanks Liv,” Spike replied: “Raf called you ahead?”

“He did. You scared us. And Sandy is already organizing a single room since I can expect your Mother, the whole Team One and Oz to wait on you,” Liv laughed and looked at the other two doctors: “When Toby started dating Officer Scarlatti here, we kind of adopted the team and vice versa.”

“No wonder you had called us down before they even arrived,” one doc with the label ‘Beckett’ said while the other doc, ‘Carter’ nodded and added: “Mother hen.”

Toby still forlornly carried Spike’s gun and looked down at it again. He hated this, hated waiting and when the doctor actually wanted to close the door into his face Toby said quickly: “You’ll tell me anyways so I can be with you as well.”

Liv had nodded at the other doctors and started the CT scan: “Toby, tell Spike to stay calm,” she whispered.

/Spike? You doing okay?/ Toby asked and followed the pictures the scans got. He also projected them to Spike.

/I’m good. Getting a cramp in my shoulder thought,/ Spike replied amused.

Toby actually chuckled and got a raised eyebrow: “He gets a cramp in his shoulder,” he explained and Olivia seemed amused before pointing something on the screen.

“That’s just a concussion. Probably from knocking down on the ground,” Dr Carter said and then indicated the neck: “The vertebra here looks broken but the spinal cord is intact.”

/Your neck is broken but not damaging your spinal cord yet. Since we stabilized it, it should be fine. You also have a concussion but with your stubborn, thick skull, there won’t be any damage./

/You’re hilarious,/ Spike replied dryly: /What about my back?/

/We’re just getting there,/ Toby focused on the screen and looked to Dr Beckett expectantly. 

“Okay, nothing broken but the spinal cord seems to be damaged there,” Beckett said and indicated a bit on the screen. Liv nodded: “It looks irreparable.”

Turning to Toby, Dr Beckett answered: “We need to make a few more tests in a few days but this doesn’t look good.”

Toby’s heart sank. It actually hurt quite a bit and Liv was there, hugging him close: “I’m sorry, Toby.”

“What am I supposed to tell him Liv?” Toby asked and actually felt tears forming in his eyes: “His Mom? His team? He lives for being an officer.”

“Toby,” Liv started and shook her head: /I don’t know. God, I wish I’d know. I wish I could heal him for you/

“Thank you Liv!” Toby said, pushing back from her embrace and smiling at her hopefully: “You are a genius,” he kissed her quickly and pretty much stalked out of the room.

/Toby?/ Spike called. Toby replied immediately with new hope: /Don’t worry. You’ll be fine. I need to call a specialist…I need to make a few phone calls./

/Get my mom here?/

/Of course!/ Toby replied while dialing Raf: “Hey Raf… could you drop by Spike and my apartment and pick up Michelina?” Toby listened to Raf confirm before hanging up and heading to the Nurse Station: “I really need to use your computer for a moment.”

Tash smiled at him sadly: “How is Officer Scarlatti doing?” Toby grimaced and Tash nodded sadly: “Whatever you need.” She said and moved to give him access to the computer.

After a few minutes of not getting a result, he sighed and gave up. Seriously, Spike’s hacking and google fu were way beyond Toby’s abilities and he sighed. He dialed Dev quickly: “Hey Dev, Toby here…”

“Hey man, you okay?” he asked immediately.

“Me personally? Yes… Spike, not so much…”

“Oh God man, what happened?” Dev asked quickly and after he got all the details frowned: “How can I help you?”

“Well, about three and a half years ago, I met a girl called Iris. She saved that baby and healed her…” Toby said quickly and sighed: “She became my friend since we’re both unique in a way…”

“You think she can help you?” Dev asked suspicious but started feeding the computer with info right away.

“With you knowing what I can do?” Toby replied and then added: “I was reading her when she did that. It was real.”

“Okay, I’ll give you her contact information as soon as I have it. Say hi to Spike from me, okay?” Dev waited for Toby’s reply before hanging up.

Toby slowly made his way back to the newly assigned room of Spike and was surprised to see Greg, Ed, Jules and Sam already sitting in chairs around Spike’s bed. Liv explained what they had gotten to know so far and that Spike needed to stay put for quite a while. 

“Hey,” Toby greeted the team and finally handed Spike’s gun over to Ed. He frowned a bit and Toby shrugged: “I took it in case it would get lost. And I know how to use is safely.”

“Thanks,” Greg said for Ed and looked at Spike who smiled at that: “So Spike, think you’ll be able to take Toby climbing down buildings again?”

“I hope so, boss. But the doctors aren’t as optimistic as you are,…” he replied sounding defeated. He had tried a few times to feel his legs but so far had gotten nothing. Toby reached for him then and pushed his thoughts at him: /Trust me, you’ll be fine. I’ll get you all the help you need./

/Don’t make promises no one can keep please,/ Spike replied. Toby then felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and smiled brightly at Spike: “I’ll be right back.” He leant down and kissed Spike on the lips, careful not to jostle him at all since Spike was still held in place.

Walking out of the room got him surprised and slightly angry thoughts. They didn’t know what he knew and had to do. Oz knew but Oz was still somewhere talking Ryder down.

Quickly dialing the phone number in the message he listened to all of three rings before someone picked up: “Hello?”

“Hello Iris?” he asked carefully.

“Who is this!?” she asked protectively and slightly offended to scare people away.

“This is Toby Logan?” he asked and hoped she could remember him.

She hesitated: “The paramedic. The one who reads people. How are you?” she asked and changed to a friendly, happy sounding voice.

“I’m good. Thanks…” he started and she interrupted: “You’re calling because someone is hurt?”

“Look, I’m sorry to do this but yes…I am…” 

“Toby, you helped me and I will help you. This is how our gift works, right? Tell me about them?” she asked and Toby could hear her walking around in the background.

“My boyfriend is a police officer with the SRU and he fell down four stories because some stupid guy shot at him and got lucky in cutting his security rope…” Toby started and could feel his voice quavering: “His spine is damaged…they don’t know how much yet but…god Iris, I’m sorry to ask you.”

“He sounds like a good guy,” she replied: “Look, I’m in Vancouver right now…”

“I’ll pay the ticket…just…please-“

She laughed: “I just grabbed my overnight bag and hailed a taxi for the airport,…”

“You’re coming! Thank you Iris, thank you!” he said and sounded relieved.

“You’re still working at the same hospital?” 

“I am. Officer Scarlatti is his name.”

“See you soon,” she said and hung up. Toby closed his eyes and slid down the wall, relieved. 

“Toby!” Michelina called him a second later and helped him stand before wrapping him in her arms: “How is he?”

“He’s currently held immobile due to his neck and spine having been cracked…” Toby said and held on tightly, looking at Raf over her shoulder: “He cannot feel his legs but they say it should be fine once the bruising subsides.”

Michelina looked scared for a moment, apparently reading between the lines. She moved to walk towards the room where Spike was. Raf followed her and touched Toby’s arm to get his attention and then indicated his head: /Tell me the truth, Toby. Will he walk again?/

Toby shook his head: “Not if you ask the doctors. But I know someone outside the normal rules…”

Raf seemed to frown but Toby shook his head in dismissal and entered after Michelina the room. He kept quiet. Michelina also seemed to realize that it was worse than Toby was letting on since Liv actually looked grim. She then left for her other patients.

“Guys, you really don’t need to be here,” Spike said before pointing out: “You haven’t even changed out of your uniforms yet.”

“We can do that later,” Greg replied easily. They settled in for a while and Toby somehow didn’t realize how fife hours had passed. It was still light out when he saw Iris entering the hospital, looking around for him.

“Iris!” he called out and left the room quickly, getting the attention of all of the SRU, who had been back at their HQs to change, as well as Osman and Michelina. Dev and Michelle had been by briefly but were on an active case so they didn’t stay long. 

“Hello Toby,” she greeted him with a hug and titled her head: /Everything still okay?/

“Yes, thank you,” he nodded and led her towards Spike’s room: “Thank you for coming by.”

“Oh please, you said it was your boyfriend. Of course I had to come and see who the lucky guy was. Does he know about you?” she asked and smiled brightly.

Toby nodded: “Yes, as well as all the other people besides Spike’s mother. We had a few incidents the last two years where it was necessary for them to know.”

“Spike is Officer Scarlatti?” she asked quickly.

“Mike, Spike Scarlatti. He’s the explosives and computer genius of their team,” Toby shrugged: “I actually met him here.”

“Picking up nice, injured men then?” she teased and then got serious: “I’ll do my best in healing him but some injuries and diseases are simply beyond me.”

“I know. I do have limits in my gift as well,” Toby then indicated the room they had stopped in front of and Iris grinned: “Oh he has a lot of friends.”

“He does. They tried forcing us to leave earlier until five of them told the security they were SRU and pretty dangerous if tempted. They let everyone stay after.” Toby remembered the laugh they had at that one.

She entered the room then: “Hi everyone,” she greeted and turned to Oz: “Osman,” she greeted and Oz looked surprised but greeted her back and then looked at Toby: /You got the healer? Damn, Spike must be worse than we thought./

“Hello there Spike,” she said and stepped closer to the bed, leaning over so that he could actually see her while lying flat on his back: “your boyfriend told me all about you and how much fun you have of climbing buildings.”

“Yeah, looks like that was once…” Spike said and pretty much told the whole team the first time how bad the doctors really thought it was.

“Nonsense,” she said and reached for his hand: “Don’t bother getting them to leave Toby; they know about you, they will keep quiet about me.”

The first touch and Toby seeped into her mind while also relaying what he felt to Spike. The touch checked the damage in Spike’s body far better than any current technology could. She nodded: “Okay, first the one causing the actual damage.”

She concentrated on healing Spike’s spinal cord first. The neck was pretty bad too but with a ruff easier to handle than a spinal cord. Heat seeped through all three minds and Spike looked at Iris in wonder, then at Toby for knowing the right person.

After a few seconds, Iris stepped back a bit and took a deep breath: “Can you feel your legs yet?”

Spike seemed to frown and Toby helped with touching both feet. Spike smiled widely: “Yes, I actually can.”

“Wait,” Liv asked: “Iris? The girl that healed the baby that had fallen out the window?”

Osman nodded: “Yes, that Iris. She has similar abilities to Toby but also pretty useful.”

“She can actually heal him in seconds?” Jules asked surprised: “Don’t ever let me get on your bad side if you do know people with those kind of gifts.”

Iris laughed at that: “It was a chance meeting. And he did tell me about himself to help me.”

“That’s Toby for you,” Spike said and wriggled his toes with a big smile on his lips.

She nodded and touched Spike close to the neck again: “You would do the same if you could. The reason I flew all the way from Vancouver is that I knew Toby would only call if the person was important. Not only to him personally, but to others.”

“It’s amazing to feel what you can do,” Spike said and got the feed from Toby: “I can actually tell when you mend the bone.”

She gaped at him after having stepped back the second time: “Toby’s gift is remarkable.”

“Only with Spike,” Greg threw in: “I think I would go mad hearing Toby’s thoughts all the time.”

“It’s not all the time,” Spike complained: “Only when he wants to.”

Iris chuckled: “I think you’re fine. I won’t touch the concussion because while I could, I healed two injuries and I am exhausted.”

“Thank you for that,” Spike said sincerely, ready to move but Liv stopped him: “Let’s check you through first.” She then turned to Iris: “I would like to do a CT scan on you because we found Toby got headaches when using his gift too freely and a part of his brain actually showing worrying results…”

“You would like to make sure I’m okay?” Iris asked surprised but nodded after a moment.

Toby grinned at Spike: /I told you you’d be fine./

/But you didn’t tell me because you didn’t want to get my hopes up./ Spike understood.

Michelina seemed happy though confused and Toby knew he’d have to sit her down and talk to her eventually but that could wait for another few hours.

~*~

Spike got released the next day and Toby was just too happy to take him home and show him just how much he loved him. 

The concussion stayed a few days but was only minor compared to Spike’s bruises pretty much alongside his whole back but Liv had given him enough painkillers to knock out an elephant.

When Mike was sleeping for a while, Toby walked to Michelina who busied herself in the kitchen and helped Toby feeding Spike: “Hey, I bet you have questions to ask?”

“Yes, I do. I was surprised that you know some faith healer…” She stated and Toby grinned: “Well, considering that I’m a mind reader, not that unlikely.”

“You really can read minds?” she asked and then smiled: “What am I thinking?”

Toby blushed furiously when he actually read her: “You think we’re cute together. And you’re happy that Spike is happy.”

She smiled brightly at him: “And don’t you forget that Toby. I am really relieved that Spike has no way of hiding his fears from you. That you can see through his bullshit he sometimes thinks of.”

Toby smiled at that: “Yeah, we had our share of fights about that. And our last fight was actually stupid in comparison.”

“About the Kevlar?” Michelina asked and Toby looked at her surprised. She smiled kindly: “You were yelling and I have ears…”

Toby nodded: “Sorry about that.” He sighed: “I will actually wear a vest now. Spike’s fall showed me that it doesn’t have to be us that are doing everything perfectly. And if team one can climb and jump and do other stuff with those vests, so can I.”

“You are a smart young man,” Michelina said and threw her self-made ravioli into the boiling water. Toby tried the sauce then. It was as always fantastic. Michelina shooed at Toby next: “Go on and wake Spike. He needs to eat before taking the other pain killers.”

“Yes, mom,” Toby replied and Michelina felt surprised at that but fell in love with Toby just a bit more: “And don’t you forget it,” she said: “Now go and wake him but don’t take too long. I won’t come looking for you again, I leant from my mistake.”

Toby blushed a nice shade of red because she had caught them making out. Thankfully nothing too explicit but still enough to make Spike hide and blush furiously. Toby had tried with making it better by tapping into Michelina’s thoughts and found that they were cute. The whole thing was really awkward but Toby found Spike adorable when blushing.

~*~

“Hey Spike,” Jules greeted and the whole team made their way past Toby and into their apartment. The team had had a bad day and without Spike it would be another few days at least where they were getting on their limit. Thankfully Iris had healed the worst of Spike’s injuries but Spike’s back was still covered in bruises. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” he asked from the couch. Pretty much the only place he could sit and lean back without flinching. Even sleeping was hurtful but he usually lay half on top of Toby on his side and stomach so that position worked for sleeping. Toby would hold him close so that Spike wouldn’t accidentally roll onto his back.

Sam indicated Michelina who was placing five huge baking tins with fresh Pizza on the table: “Right on time, guys,” she called out: “Spike, can you manage the chair or should we move the table closer?”

“I’ll stay here,” Spike replied and watched Ed, Greg and Raf moving the table quickly while Toby got plates, glasses and beers: “Thanks for showing up. I was getting bored here.”

Jules winced sympathetic as did Ed: “Being unable to move for a while does that to you.”

“I mean, Mom and Toby do a great job, so does daytime TV but I miss the action with you,” Spike said and Toby sat down next to him since all chairs were occupied by Spike’s co-workers. 

“Another week and you’re back with us,” Greg said and patted Spike’s shoulder carefully: “And thank Iris for that.”

“I pretty much did,” Spike nodded and watched his team munching happily on the pizza: “I got lucky with both Toby and her.”

The team then started talking about their last case that had been quite funny. Spike relaxed and was pretty happy with Toby next to him, his mom there and his team. 

~*~

A week after Spike returned to work, Toby got home and announced Oz’ promotion. They went out to party like nothing else and had a hangover when bringing Michelina to the airport. Toby had to promise over and over again to take care of Spike and to come flying to Italy for a holiday.

Michelle offered Toby to join them semi-full time again and with Oz’ promotion there, Toby accepted easily. Spike was happy about that as well, secretly forming a tight network with Dev about needing help from each other and in case something happened to either Dev or Spike. It was rather funny that the whole teams went out and Michelle, Alvin and Dev were integrated into their night at the pub routine rather quickly. 

Life was good for them and since Toby had asked the moving in question, now four years after getting together, Spike proposed.

~*~

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it and i'm open for discussions, critics and kudos ;) please let me know what you think.


End file.
